In The Shadow Of Legends
by Grounders10
Summary: When five friends wake up to discover themselves in bodies both foreign and familiar, can they unravel the mystery to their predicament before its reason consumes the world?
1. Chapter 1

**December 20** **th** **2015**

 **Vancouver, BC, Canada**

 **Day 0, 6:20pm**

Alexander Pallas unlocked the door to his rented apartment and shouldered it open. He stepped inside and nudged the door shut with his foot, his hands burdened with a pair of shopping bags. Stepping into the apartment's small kitchen he deposited the bags on the counter. He didn't bother putting the groceries away as he turned to the fridge. The bags were full of bread and canned, not like they would go bad if left out.

Yanking open the fridge the man ran a hand through his short brown hair as he searched. Milk, eggs, week-old pork chop (which he probably needed to throw out), leftover rice, leftover ham and pineapple pizza- he grabbed the saran wrapped plate and closed the fridge. With a grin he headed for his bedroom just down the hall, all while tunelessly humming jingle bells.

Walking into his room he deposited the plate on the folding tv table he used as a side table for his double bed before sliding into the seat of the desk squeezed up against the opposite wall. Powering it on he leaned back and grabbed a slice of pizza. It disappeared before the computer finished turning on thirty seconds later. Brushing his hands off he typed in the password and watched as the computer finished loading.

Busying himself with another two slices he leaned back into his chair with a sigh. Hopefully he wasn't too late. He'd been looking forward to tonight's session for the last couple weeks. Heck he'd have been home sooner if they hadn't been down two men at work. With one hand he booted up the VoIP service skype and smiled as he saw a call in progress. Perhaps he wasn't late after all. He clicked the answer button and voices filled the room.

"All I'm sayin' is that if you played her you might have fun." The first voice drawled lazily.

"I'm not playing a giant chicken, and you can't make me Luke." Replied the second.

"Why resist? You know he'll get you to play Anivia before the nights out Will." A third said.

Alexander chuckled, drawing their attention.

"Oi, Pally-boy you're here." The third said cheerily.

Alex sighed. "How many times have I told you to stop calling me that Richy?" He asked.

"A few, and how many times have I asked you to stop calling me Richy? I'm not a movie character damn it." 'Richy' said annoyed.

The Luke and 'Will' both laughed. "I don't know Richard, you do _act_ like one sometimes." 'Will' said.

Richard sighed loud enough to be heard through the speakers. "Fine, fine. Love ya too William. Bit late aren't you Alex?" He tried to change the subject.

"We were down a couple guys, jerks were out on sick leave. Probably just faking to get an extra day." Alex groused as he ripped another piece off the pizza. "Boss made us stay another hour to finish up."

"Well that sucks." Luke said, "So about that Anivia."

"Just shut up about the damned chicken till we're in the game." Will complained.

Alex finished the pizza as he listened to the ever more persistent attempts of Luke to get William to play the Cryo-phoenix. "Oi Will, where's your girlfriend?" He asked eventually, "She's joining us right?"

"Yeah she is. She's just finishing packing. Flies back to Utah tomorrow afternoon. Shouldn't be too long." He said. As he said that a 'Ziggy_Bear_33' joined the call.

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear." Quipped Richard in amusment.

"It better have been nice Richie." Claire replied with equal amusement.

"Alex was just wondering where you were is all Claire." William said over Richard's complaints.

"Packing. Clothes don't put themselves away." She said.

"I wonder if you could design self-packing clothes?" Mused Luke.

Alex snorted in sync with William and Richard. "Sure you could, probably wouldn't be very nice to wear though." He said with a laugh. "Now that we're all here are we going to do anything tonight?"

Everyone but Luke chorused agreement. "Yeah, uh… ARAM or normal?" Luke asked.

"ARAM." Said Alex.

"Yeah, ARAM sounds good." Claire said.

"You two got anything with ARAM?" Luke asked Richard and William.

"Nah, I'm good. Richie you fine?"

"Stop calling me that." Richard groaned.

"No." Chorused everyone else, causing him to go silent for a moment.

"Fine be that way." He said, a pout audible in his voice. "I'm fine with ARAM if you guys are."

"Right, let's get this night goin'." Alex said as he logged onto League of Legends.

 **December 20** **th** **, 2015**

 **Vancouver, BC, Canada**

 **Day 0, 11:35pm**

"One last game guys, I've still got to be up a reasonable time tomorrow." Claire said after five hours of game.

"The flight right?" Alex said as he nursed what was left of a second bottle of beer, the first perk precariously on the side of the TV table.

"Yeah. Going back to Utah for Christmas. Almost not worth it really. My parents probably have a line of suitors a mile long by now. All just waiting to try and steal me away." She said sarcastically.

Alex took another sip as William said, "They're still doing that? Even after…?" He sounded surprised.

"My brother claims they're just 'hedging their bets'. Bet they just don't like what you're studying. Archeology doesn't exactly pay well." She said with a sigh.

"And astronomy is any better?" William said.

Richard snorted. "Hell yeah it is. If your girl gets a job at NASA or some big name research institute we're talking five figures easy. People like her aren't exactly common."

"Only if I went to one of them, which I don't want to. Going to NASA means moving back to the states, and with the way things are going right now… I'm not entirely sure I want to be in the same country as my parents. I swear I've never heard of most of the people they throw at me every time I come home." She complained.

"Point." Richard conceded.

"Anyway, ARAM, Normal or Bot?" Luke asked. "I'm getting a little wired, and tipsy, myself. Not sure I'm up to another match against real people."

"You just don't want to get banned again for drunken cursing." William said with a laugh, remembering the 'incident' two years earlier.

"I'm not drunk, just tipsy." He defended, to a chorus of snorts. "So bot game or...?"

Shaking his head at the topic change Alex piped up, "Yeah bot game. Nice easy win to finish the night off."

"Right invite out."

Moments later they were loaded into the character selection screen. Alex stared at the selection screen for a moment before smiling. "Why don't we just play our favourites to finish this off?" He said selecting the nine-tailed fox Ahri.

"Always after that tail huh?" Richard said with a laugh as he selected the frost archer Ashe.

"Hey they're fluffy." Alex defended with a laugh. "And I see you're going for the archer. Try not to shoot me this time alright."

"That was an accident. Besides I'm not the one holding the bow this time." Richard defended himself, "All I got to do is right click to win. Nice and easy."

"Right click to win? You're just too slow for something more complex Richie." William said as he picked Ezreal.

"Don't call me that damn it. Go and play your pretty-boy Mr. Jones, we'll see whose numbers are better after this."

"Hey hey, you're both getting ahead of yourselves." Luke said as he picked the card wielding scoundrel Twisted Fate. "Tonight my numbers are going to be the highest so both of you can just stand and sputter."

Laughing Claire picked the light sorceress Lux. "The scoundrel, the queen and the tomb raider. Got room in this competition for me?" She asked.

"Oi." Alex protested, "Your forgetting someone."

"Oh, who?" Her voice was far too innocent to be sincere.

"Me. I'll be top of the board tonight guys. I damn well better be after the week I've had." He said.

"You guys care to place a wager on that?" Luke said with a carefully crafted sneer as the game jumped to the loading screen.

Richard laughed. "Sure why not. Money or favours?" He asked.

"Either works for me." Luke said.

"Sounding a bit arrogant there Luke." William said, "Two hundred Canadian, and a six pack of Coors."

"Help on your homework for a month." Claire offered, "But only math, not too good at much passed that."

"Oi I don't go to school." Alex said.

"So? I don't plan on losing." She cheerfully replied.

"Nah he's got a point pick something everyone can benefit from." Luke said, "I'll offer Two hundred and add a meal at a restaurant of your choice."

"Trying to steal me away from Will are you?" Claire said with amusement. "Fine, one-fifty US and two skins under 2000RP."

"Just getting expensive now Claire." Richard said, "I can offer one hundred and two bottles of wine from my collection."

"Two? You sure you haven't drunk too much tonight?" Alex said.

"Like Claire said, I don't plan on losing."

"Fine… let's see… A hundred and three skins. Your choice." Alex said with a laugh.

"All wagers are final once the game starts. You sure everyone?" Luke said with a laugh.

"I'd have offered if I wasn't?" Richard replied sarcastically.

"Just making sure."

Then the game started and the taunts started flying.

 **December 21** **st** **, 2015**

 **Vancouver, BC, Canada**

 **Day 1, 12:35am**

"And… damn it Claire." William complained as he saw the game records. "How the hell did you get 100k hero damage?"

Alex had to agree with the sentiment seeing as the closest competitor of their impromptu bet was himself at a measly 37k.

"Hm? I'm sorry was that a 'Hail my girlfriend Queen of the Rift'?" Claire asked sweetly.

Alex laughed as William sputtered before sighing. "Yeah yeah. Hail Claire, Queen of the Rift. Seriously though, how the hell did you? You spent half the game _dead_ damn it."

"She's just that good Will." Richard said with defeat. "That or we need to petition Riot to nerf Lux."

"Try arguing that on the forums and see how much you get laughed at." Luke said. "Guess I owe you that dinner after all."

"Oi." William said annoyed as Claire laughed.

"It'll have to be after New Year's Eve some point. I'll be around to collect after then." She said, "I'm off guys, sleep well."

"Good night Claire, see you when you get back." Luke said.

Ziggy_Bear_33 left the call.

"Well I better get to sleep, I'm driving Claire into YVR tomorrow," William said before leaving himself.

"Jealous much? Geez he's possessive." Luke said.

Alex laughed as he finished his third beer, the acquisition of which probably had something to do with his lackluster performance. "You're hitting on his girlfriend Luke. Course he's mad at you." He said shaking his head.

"His fault if he can't keep her interested."

"Not how he's going to see it Luke." Richard piped up. "So just back down before he knocks you out for a loop."

"Fine fine… Ah I should get to bed. This rum and coke needs to be slept off." Luke said, "Calls going to end when I leave so, G'nite everyone."

"Later, guys." Richard said.

"See ya." Was all Alex managed before the call ended. Staring at the screen for a moment he shook his head and stood, not the slightest bit unsteady. Turning to the window he stared out at the city below. There wasn't much he could see really. Ten Floors up was rather high, but in Vancouver it barely rated average for building size. His gaze drifted to the taller towers of the city. While he didn't know which one he did know that Luke lived in one of the penthouses. Never said which one, hell he'd never actually confirmed it either, but enough slip ups to certainly let everyone know he had money.

With a yawn he pulled off his shirt and pants, leaving him in a white tank top and boxers. He flopped onto the bed with a sigh. Yeah sleep sounded good now, after the day he's had and three beers. Oh yeah sleep was what he wanted.

 **December 21** **st** **, 2015**

 **Vancouver, BC, Canada**

 **Day 1, 9:30am**

Alex groaned as he woke up. The first thing he noticed was the pounding in his head from the night before, which was odd because he'd normally need a lot more than three beers to get a hangover. Like eight or so. The second was the dry mouth and throat, which coupled with the wet pillow he'd apparently been kissing all night, helped explain the first thing. It wasn't the beer that had done this.

Pushing himself up with a groan he found his entire body felt stiff and sore, like he'd been squeezed by a giant all night. It was probably the after effects of moving so much heavy materials and equipment the day before.

"God I hurt." He complained. He stopped. Somehow that sounded wrong. "God." His voice was… strange? Higher perhaps? "What is-" He opened his eyes and looked down. Straining the his tank top nearly to the breaking point two large orbs jutted from his chest.

"Breasts? I have…?" He reach up and poked one of the round orbs. The tingly sensation and slight jiggle he could feel wasn't reassuring. Nor was the fact that the hand that did the poking was far too slim and soft with well-manicured red claw-like nails. Something soft on his legs drew his attention. Turning his head, and being forced to brush away the suddenly long black hair that got in his way, he saw nine long flowing white tails that were twitching this way and that in quite visible irritation.

"Tails…" His hand brushed aside his hair as it fell back into his gaze. It fell back immediately and he tried once more to push it back behind his ears, only to stop and feel where there was supposed to BE a pair of ears. Nothing. Nothing was on the sides of his head. Slowly he reach up his head, suddenly having a very good idea of what was going on. It felt strange as he touched what he was sure were a pair of long black ears, a bit like an itch on top of his head, only not so irritating.

Simultaneously his other hand reached down to check something important. Not finding the very familiar, and important, bulge in his boxers he sighed. "Why…" He paused at the distinctly higher, and dare he say feminine, tone that came from his mouth. "Why am I… Ahri? This has to be a dream. A really weird, very lucid dream." He looked down at his hand. The nails on it looked rather sharp, and weren't you supposed to not be able to feel pain in a dream? Or at least not without waking up? Lifting one manicured hand to his right breast he pinched the nipple through his top.

Letting out of strangled yip of pain he yanked his hand away. Staring at his hand in horror he much more gently prodded the offended orb of flesh again. It jiggled defiantly in defiance of the logic it shouldn't exist. Couldn't exist. He'd been most definitely male the night before.

She stared unseeingly down at her breasts, tails stilling before her eyes rolled back up into her head and she collapsed back onto the bed.

 **December 21** **st** **, 2015**

 **Vancouver, BC, Canada**

 **Day 1, 12:33pm**

Alex groaned as she came to for the second time that day. Once again the first thing she noticed was the pounding in her skull, like an army of dwarfs had taken up residence in Mt. Alex and were busy carving a nice home out of her brain matter. Gory as the thought was it would go a long way to explaining the weird dream she'd just had.

Opening her eyes she pushed herself up, only to freeze as her arms brushed the two traitorous orbs hanging from her chest. She looked down at them and wilted visibly, her tails flopping to the bed and her ears going flat. "I'm… a woman now? A kitsune even?" She said running one hand uncertainly along the new curves of her body. Where the night before she had been firm and, even one could have called him squarish, she was curves. Curves in what she'd have considered all the right places, on someone else's body.

Large breasts, a narrow waist and a derriere that was perfectly formed, beyond what she suspected was naturally possible on a human. Shaking her head of those thoughts she noticed a bright flashing light on her computer. The Skype icon was pulsing insistently. Standing up she stumbled slightly before her tails instinctively spread out to correct her balance.

Stepping over to the computer she tried to sit down, only to realize she'd sit on her tails if she tried it the normal way. Sitting sideways she leaned into the screen curiously. It was a conversation from this morning.

8:20am Luke: Oi, which of you guys snuck into my house last night?

8:22am William: Define snuck into?

Luke: It was you!

8:23am William: I don't even know where you live, and frankly I'm dealing with some weird shit this morning.

Luke: I have a beard, like Abraham Lincoln or Twisted Fate.

8:24am William: Like who?

Luke: You know who I'm Talking about

William: Yeah, but like, a full beard overnight?

Luke: I'd shave it but I'd rather not wreck my razor with whatever adhesive you guys used.

8:25am William: Look if they got you, then they're probably whoever got me. Only I look like fucking Ezreal. I swear to god I'm going to kill whoever did this. I am NOT a blonde pretty boy.

Luke: What they dyed your hair blonde or something?

8:26am William: Its more than that. It's like someone applied a full face prosthetic or something. And if it wasn't impossible I'd swear I've lost six inches.

Alex leaned back from the screen as she continued to read. So she wasn't the only one to have something happen. Still they didn't seem to be realizing it as fast as she had. She flicked her gaze to her tails for a second before continuing. It was probably the severity of the changes that had helped that.

Luke: Find some water, try and wash it off.

8:27am William: Not going to work. This sort of this is usually waterproof. I did some work in the drama department in highschool this sort of thing usually needs a solution to dissolve, though I guess if I stuck my face in the sink for an hour it might work… Problem is I need to be able to drive. I look nothing like my licence.

8:28am Ziggy_Bear_33: You don't need to worry about that. No way I can go home right now.

8:28am William: Claire, what happened?

Ziggy_Bear_33: You know how you joked I look like Lux's sister a few weeks back.

William: Yeah?

Ziggy_Bear_33: well now I look like her twin.

Luke: Hold it. I get a beard and you two got some kind of full makeover. You're trolling me aren't you?

Ziggy_Bear_33: Would we do that about something like this!

William: Why the hell would we?

8:33am Luke: Prank stage two. Once I'm in a panic about the beard start making all of this seem even stranger.

William: that's…. You're being paranoid, we don't even know where you live!

Ziggy_Bear_33: he's right Luke, no idea where you live, not to mention I WAS SUSPPOSED TO LEAVE TODAY! WHEN THE HELL WOULD I FIND THE TIME!

8:34am Luke: Ow… Watch that caps lock, and yeah you wouldn't have the time but Richie and Alex might.

William: … Hard to refute that logic, if I wasn't currently looking like a clone of mr. pretty boy I'd agree

Ziggy_Bear_33: we could call him

Richard: I have boobs

8:38am Luke: What

William: The hell?

Ziggy_Bear_33: What happened

Richard: I have white hair and boobs. Big ones. They jiggle.

8:40am Luke: Okay now I know you're having me on.

Luke: Once sec he's calling me

William: ?

Ziggy_Bear_33: ?

8:44 William: They dead?

Ziggy_Bear_33: Maybe?

8:49am Luke: He has boobs. They jiggle. Also he looks like Ashe.

Ziggy_Bear_33: Oh you believe Richie now.

Richard: Don't call me that, and I flashed him

Ziggy_Bear_33: …

William: I want to be surprised.

Ziggy_Bear_33: but I can't be

William: yep

Ziggy_Bear_33: Breasts?

8:51am Richard: Big ones. Not sure what cup size.. also Silver hair.

Luke: Yeah, uh…. Definitely him. He knows things, She knows things uhm… do I call you….?

8:52am Richard: Whatever, I mean this is… This is weird my chest should not bounce.

9:01am Ziggy_Bear_33: anyone still there?

Luke: Trying to empty my mind.

William: Hows it going?

Luke: Not well

William: Same

9:02am Richard: J

9:05am Ziggy_Bear_33: Pretty sure I'm not dress up as lux

Luke: oh?

William: y

Ziggy_Bear_33: Pretty sure I am lux

9:07am William: That's ridiculous

Ziggy_Bear_33: Prosthetics have seems, also they can't change your height. I'm five inches shorter than yesterday and I gained a cup size.

9:08am Richard: I think I gained six

Luke: Richie…. Shut up please.

William: Seconded.

Richard: L

9:13am William: Right, I've lost seven inches. Pretty sure this isn't a prosthetic. Also I found a rather strange amulet on my bedside. Looks… shuriman.

9:14am Luke: Repeat that last

William: Shuriman. As in from Shurima, Created by shurima, found in a shuriman temple. MADE FROM FUCKING GOLD AND GLOWING BLUE. Also I need a new lamp. I just blew it up by accident.

9:17am Ziggy_Bear_33: I better not touch the rod next to my bed then. I like my lamp…

9:20am Luke: you have super powers?

William: I guess? Isn't part of his lore something about an amulet or magic focusing device?

9:21am Ziggy_Bear_33: yeah, something about that… did we really?

Luke: I just found a deck of cards next to my bed… wait if I turned into twisted fate why don't I look different?

9:22am William: I guess you already looked a lot like him already? I mean the thing you noticed was the beard right?

Luke: huh… odd yeah the beard…hm…

9:27am Richard: I found a bow. Its cold but works. I've got arrows sticking out of my wall now

9:37am Richard: Guys?

9:41am Ziggy_Bear_33: Do not use that thing until we get you lessons.

Richard: but why do I need lessons. They all hit exactly where I wanted.

Ziggy_Bear_33: where was this?

Richard: superman poster at the end of my hallway, all clustered in his forehead. Somehow this thing just feels… right. Kinda creepy actually

9:43am Ziggy_Bear_33: Repeat after me, ancient magical artifacts are not toys. I will not practice them inside the house.

Richard: Normally I wouldn't, but I can't exactly go outside with clothes. My shirts don't fit…

9:45am Luke: Your naked?

Richard: Topless. Got tired of the blanket. I did find a copy of one of her shirts in my wardrobe though. And a cloak. Bit too skimpy with the snow though. Also a bit strange.

9:46am Luke: And suddenly my mind is no longer empty.

William: Same

Richard: J

9:47am Ziggy_Bear_33: William it better be on me

William: eh right sorry

Ziggy_Bear_33: here's a question: Where's Alex? He should be up by now.

9:48am Luke: Maybe he thinks we're trolling him?

William: And why would this have passed him by?

Ziggy_Bear_33: it got the four of us. Maybe it got him worse?

9:49am Luke: Like what? Nami?

Ziggy_Bear_33: Maybe something worse. Richard's been acting weird this whole time.

Richard: Actually I'm on the edge of panicking right now. I'm moments from snapping and crying my eyes out with despair.

Ziggy_Bear_33: seriously

Richard: Yep J

9:50am William: Maybe someone should check on Alex?

Ziggy_Bear_33: Who I can't drive like this, neither you nor Richie can either. We look nothing like our pictures.

Luke: I'll come by and get everyone. Even if I can't drive, Albert can.

9:51am Richard: Who?

Luke: My butler

Richard: You have a butler? Since when!

Luke: For years? He worked for my parents then me. Hell his family has worked for mine for decades. He's a bit like an uncle.

9:53am Luke: Guys?

Richard: You have money?

Luke: Yeah?

9:55am Richard: Marry me

William: 80

Ziggy_Bear_33: XD what?!

10:00am Luke: I'm going to pretend that's the shock talking. Anyway I'll come round pick you guys up and we can go check on Alex? Just in case he's turned into Cho'gath or something, better have numbers.

William: If that's happened, then I think we'd need the army Luke.

Ziggy_Bear_33: Please don't joke about stuff like that Luke.

Richard: Maybe he's responsible for this?

10:01am Luke: Really? Be reasonably Richard

Richard: It's possible, not likely but hey if we're talkin crazy things

10:02am Ziggy_Bear_33: just come pick us up.

Luke: Right, ttyl then

William: see ya, Claire vid call, private channel.

Ziggy_Bear_33: kk bye

Alex leaned into her chair with a sigh. There was a little more between Richard and William, but nothing really important. She looked down at her hands and flexed them experimentally. She felt numb, like nothing was really registering. Looking back at skype she added a response of her own.

12:44pm Alex: Guys?

She waited and a moment later a response popped up.

12:45pm Ziggy_Bear_33: On my phone, you okay alex?

Alex: Feel, numb. Odd. I have breasts, like Richie. I have tails to. Well nine actually. Funny, why am I so calm right now?

12:46pm Ziggy_Bear_33: Tails, what nm We're almost at your place, Richie has a key from that last time you went on holiday. Will it work?

She thought for a moment. The last time she went on a holiday was in the summer. There had been a change on the inner apartment locks, but nothing had been done to the outside.

Alex: Front door locks are the same, Apartment locks were changed in October. I'll unlock the apartment.

Feeling somewhat more dazed than before Alex rose from her chair and walked out into the hall, not particularly registering as one of her tails knocked the plate she'd used for pizza onto the floor. Only a dim 'at least it's on carpet' was all the registered as she strode to the front door. The chain on the door was hanging loose; she'd never replaced it after she returned. Undoing both of the other locks she went not back to the bedroom, but to her small living room where her somewhat beaten couch resided.

She flopped face first into the battered couch, bouncing only slightly. She rolled onto her side and stared at the TV. She felt like watching TV, but the controller was across the table and she didn't want to get up again. Her stomach grumbled, but she remained. Somehow the hunger felt… unimportant if that was possible. A tail flopped across her, into reach of her hands. Pulling her tail to her she proceeded to pet it, sighing as a strangely relaxing calm settled over her.

Minutes passed and finally she heard the door creak open. "Hello?" Called a girl's voice.

"Here." She called, wincing once again at her own voice. Why was it so high?

A moment later a blonde girl, it took a moment to realize who it was. Claire, suddenly blonde and even if not wearing Lux's iconic outfit, was certainly recognizable as the young champion. Following her came three more people she both recognized and didn't. In the back a tall man with a beard, wearing slacks and a dress shirt was the most recognizable. While the beard was strange and his body was a touch leaner he was definitely recognizable as Luke Mitchell. Funny she'd never realized how much he looked like Twisted Fate, it must have been the beard.

Just off to the side a very beautiful woman with long white hair gave a cheery wave as she held a long blanket wrapped package to her chest. A chest that was quite visibly straining against a T-shirt a size too small. Something about the way she smiled reminded Alex of Richard quite a bit, which would make sense since Richard had turned into Ashe. Supposedly.

Finally at a full head shorter than Luke, William stood with his arms crossed, a concerned frown on his new 'pretty boy' features. "That you Alex?" He asked only to groan as his girlfriend elbowed him in the ribs.

"Be nice." She whispered almost too soft for Alex to hear. In fact she was sure she wasn't supposed to hear that.

Trying, and failing, to force a smile Alex looked at her friends. "G-guys. Hi." Tears gathered at the corners of her vision as everything suddenly felt so much more real than it had moments earlier.

Even as she started to cry Claire was by her side, pulling her into and embrace that Alex welcomed. She wasn't sure how long she cried, but it definitely didn't help her head, which was throbbing worse than ever as she finally pulled her head off Claire's shoulder.

"Hey." The other woman said softly, "You feeling a bit better now?"

"Yeah. Sorry about-"

Claire shook her head vigorously, sending golden locks flying. "Don't apologize. This isn't your fault. Frankly it looks like you got hit the worst out of us." She said, "So a few tears are understandable." She gestured behind her to where Richard was playing with a bow of solid ice that glowed a soft blue. She looked up and smiled.

"Finally back with us? Need anything?" She asked, wrapping the bow back up in the blanket.

"Water, food. An aspirin or two? My head's killing me." Alex said as she sat up.

"Be right back." The archer said as she headed off, leaving the blanket wrapped bow on the seat.

Following the other changed man Alex asked softly, "How is he doing?"

"Alright. SHE broke down in the car, lasted a bit longer than you did once we showed up. I think she's being overly cheerful on purpose though." Claire confessed quietly, "She gets really quiet when she thinks you're not looking."

Alex nodded. She could understand that bit. "Reason you're calling him a girl?" She asked.

"To build habit, and we don't know if this is reversible either." Claire said.

"Could just say she's trans."

"I suggested that, she didn't like it for some reason." The Blonde shrugged. "No idea why, though it might have something to do with religion. Her parents were rather strict Catholics when they were alive."

"That sounded like an idea." Alex pointed out and chuckled slightly at her return glare, only to stop as it turned into a giggle. "God this is so weird." She said looking down at her hands, "I feel like a stranger in my own body right now."

"I can only imagine." Clair said, "I've been dealing with clumsiness all day thanks to the changes. It's like puberty all over again."

Alex paled and shuddered. Puberty. She was a woman now wasn't she? That meant periods. "Thank you so much for that comment." She deadpanned irritably.

Claire took one look at her face and broke down into giggles. "Sorry, but it's not THAT bad, really." She said. "I'm being honest you know. I've put up with it for years and so does every woman. You'll get used to it."

The newly nine-tailed woman pouted. "I don't want to." She said as she leaned over onto the armrest. A moment later she sighed. "I am so tired and sore."

Claire nodded as she stood from where she was kneeling. "We all are. Well, all of us except Luke. Which I guess makes sense, he gained a beard and not much else." She looked Alex up and down intently for a moment. "So you're Ahri then." She said.

Alex shrugged. "I guess. I haven't used a mirror yet, but the tails…" She trailed off.

Richard chose that moment to return carrying a tray with a few plates on it. "Bacon, scrambled eggs, two pieces of toast and a bowl chicken noodle soup." She said setting it down on the coffee table along with a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water.

There wasn't much said for the next few minutes as Alex lunged at the meal and proceeded to outdo a pack of piranhas. The water and an aspirin were her first victims, followed swiftly by the toast and eggs. The bacon followed immediately after and soon she was leaning back on the couch, feeling significantly more alive and calm than she had earlier, with the bowl of soup being slowly nursed in her hands.

Looking up at the two woman she raised an eyebrow as she realized she they had taken several full steps back. Sipping the soup she asked, "Never seen someone hungry before?"

After a moment Richard collected herself and stepped forward to collect the tray. "Not like that. For a second I thought you'd eat the plate… Do you want more?" She asked.

"More toast, and there should be a bit more bacon in the freezer if you've used it all up. I'm feeling like a lot more bacon actually." She said somewhat puzzled. "I'm not normally this hungry for bacon."

"Don't normally like bacon?" Claire asked as she carefully sat down on the other end of the couch.

"If I didn't why would I have it?" She replied.

"Point." Claire conceded, "Maybe it has to do with the whole fox thing? Or maybe you're just hungry."

Alex shrugged and finished the bowl, setting it on the table. "I'm going to go see if I have anything that fits this body." She said, "I'll be back in a few.

Claire nodded as she started for the hall. "Wait." She called out before Alex could leave, "Do you have a suitcase?" She asked.

"Yeah why?" Alex asked.

"Luke brought up a good point earlier. None of us can stay where we currently do. My neighbours don't recognize me, plus I'm supposed to be in Utah. Richie had to pretend to be his own girlfriend to the manager of his apartment already, and Will's in much the same boat as me. You're a bit worse off. You might be able to pretend to be a friend who likes cosplay a bit too much, but that'll only work for a day or two before it gets suspicious." She said.

"That's a bad thing why?"

Claire sighed. "We've all turned into characters from a game. Richie's bow shoots ice. Will's managed to accidentally destroy his own lamp, and Luke's managed to get one of those cards of his to light up. Can't get it to do anything but he definitely has the ability. Lux is supposed to be an unmatched light mage, and you. You're a nine-tails. Theoretically out of all of us you're probably the most dangerous. If someone finds out about this, how long until we wind up in some government or corporate blacksite? The moment the CIA or some other big name group gets word of this…"

Alex felt her blood go cold. That. That would be a massive problem. She looked down at her hands. This body… She didn't want it, or whatever powers it might have hidden away. She wanted to go back to normal, not get dragged into some spy thriller. She looked up at the other woman who looked back, an uncharacteristically grave expression on her face. "The plan?" She asked.

"Luke's invited us to spend Christmas. Apparently when the guy who owns the building brings strange people over the millionaire residents don't ask questions." She said deadpan, "We'll be safe for Christmas, give us time to figure out what to do. After that…" She shrugged. "Luke says we can stay as long as we want, but… well that's for later."

Alex nodded. They all had responsibilities and other baggage, but like all things the holidays had put something of a stopper on most of it. "I'll get dressed, and packed." She said leaving the room. She slipped passed the arguing pair of Will and Luke in the kitchen, apparently at odds over the proper temperature to cook bacon at of all things. She waved at Richard who returned it cheerily as she passed.

Entering the bedroom she bent down and picked up the fallen plate. It was whole surprisingly, though that probably had something to do with the carpeting in the room. Looking around the room she realized for the first time just how cramped the room actually was. Her double bed dominated the room leaving barely any room for her desk and computer. It was so crowded in fact that her closet was half blocked off by her bed. Sighing she closed the door with her foot and barely stifled a yelp as it tried to close of her tails. She turned to close the door with her hands and winced as the lamp on her TV table/End table was knocked to the ground. Fortunately like the plate it bounced.

Deciding to leave the lamp where it was she wandered over to the closet and pulled it open. T-shirts, dress shirts, slacks and coats all hung from hangers. It only took her a moment to realize that nothing in there would fit her. At all. She looked down at the tank top she was wearing. It every move she made strained the material more, even now she could see a gradually increasing tear in the corner of the shirt. Pulling it off she cast is aside and sighed. It was amazing just how uncomfortable something that tight could be.

Pushing aside her dress shirts she searched for something that would fit well enough to wear for the moment. Clothes were thrown aside, slowly piling up on the bed with the steadiness of a conveyor belt. With nearly half the closet on the bed a bit of red in the back of the closet caught her eye. Reaching back she pulled out a stack of silk clothing. She looked at it puzzled, this was not something she owned. She would have remember if it was. Lifting up the first red piece she realized it was a tight red shirt with a short skirt. A moment later it clicked. Richard had said she'd found a set of Ashe's clothing in her closet, was this a set of Ahri's?

Pulling the pile apart she laid it out on the bed. It was exactly like she thought. It was a perfect match for Ahri's iconic outfit. She looked at it wearily, while it would most definitely fit her like a glove it was called iconic for a reason. Not to mention very, very revealing. More revealing than anything she had ever worn. Well except that speedo back in high school on a dare. Overshadowing that though was the simple fact that it was feminine beyond anything she had every worn before. While her body was that of a woman a rather large part of her was still made up of the same male mentality she'd lived with all her life, a few hours wasn't going to change that. Turning back to the closet something Claire said came back.

 _'You might be able to pretend to be a friend who likes cosplay a bit too much'_

Cosplay. Alex looked back at the clothing more thoughtfully. She was technically trapped in this apartment for the moment. If she wanted to leave she'd have to make it to the elevator and doing so without being spotted would be nearly impossible. She could pass off her tails and ears as part of a cosplay like Claire had suggested, but if they knew anything about Ahri…. The risk of someone putting things together from something like that was small. They'd have to have an open mind, knowledge of League and even a connection to someone who'd not only believe them, but have the power to do something. Still, if she was going out in 'cosplay' anyway it would be a lot more believable if she actually looked the part, right down to the clothing.

She stared at the clothing for a few more moments before caving in. Her boxers came off as she replaced them with the white silk panties, followed by the skirt, then the corset/tunic. Finally she managed to wrestle the unattached sleeves up her arms and tie them in place with the red braided cord provided. Looking down at herself it was hard to tell if it looked any good on her, but lacking a mirror would do that. Reaching under her bed she pulled out her lone suitcase. It was already partially packed with a bag of toiletries and some spare underwear. Tossing the underwear aside she added the spare set of the iconic outfit and closed it up. There really wasn't anything else she needed at the moment.

Glancing down at the bed two items remained, a red tassel that was supposed to hang from a hook just beneath her breasts, and a hair band. Looking down at the tassel she sighed and attached it under her breasts. It swayed hypnotically as she moved. Ignoring it she picked up the ornate red silk hair tie. This she would need help with.

"Claire, can I get some help!" She shouted. A minute later the door creaked open and the blonde magician stepped in.

"You need some hel-" Claire trailed off as she laid eyes on her. "What the hell are you wearing?" She demanded.

"Cosplay." Alex deadpanned, "Found it in the back of the closet. Nothing else fits. At all."

Claire looked at the outfit with the same wariness usually reserved for wild animals like tigers or bears, not silk dresses. "We still don't know anything about what's happening Alex." She started.

Putting on a deliberately confused look Alex said, "Alex? Whose that? I'm Ahri remember?"

The horror struck look on Claire's face was enough to send Alex into a fit of roaring laughter, rolling around on her bed, legs in the air.

Claire's face went purple before she reached out and slapped the kitsune on the arm, as hard as she could. "That's not funny Alex!" She snarled.

"Yes it was." Alex said with an unrepentant grin as she rubbed her arm. "You hit hard." She complained.

"You deserved it." The blonde sighed. "What did you need my help with?"

Alex held up the silk hair tie. "I need a bit of help with my hair." She admitted, "If I want this to look authentic it needs to be braided."

"I was making a point when I mentioned cosplaying, not a recommendation." Claire said as she accepted the hair tie and gestured for her to turn around.

Doing so Alex shrugged. "It's only until I can get something else to wear. I wasn't joking when I said nothing fits." She reached up and bounced her breasts. "These things are way too big. Nothing fits over them."

"Woe betide the woman with perfect breasts." Snarked the woman behind her.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Yours are nothing to sneeze at either." She said dryly.

"These are Lux's not mine." Claire said stiffly.

"And these are Ahri's, not mine." Alex mimicked.

"Touché." Claire conceded as she finished braiding the hair and tied it off. Looking at the hair tie she frowned. "There is something strange about that silk." She said.

"I don't think its silk, not like we know anyway." Alex said, "The entire outfit is made of it, and something tells me it's a lot tougher than the silk we know." She stood up and turned around. "So? How's it look?"

"You look like Ahri." Claire deadpanned, "Also you're missing the stockings and shoes."

Alex looked down. "Thought I was forgetting something." She said before turning back to the closet. After digging around for a few minutes she pulled back out with two pair of white and red stockings and a pair of red silk slippers. She slid the first pair of stocking on and added the other to the suitcase. Slipping on the shoes she sat down on the bed facing Claire and crossed her legs. Letting a mischievous smile appear on her lips her eyes became half lidded and she pitched her voice as close to a purr as possible. "So, how about now." She said.

The effect was instantaneous; a crimson blush flooded her friend's face as her mouth dropped half open. After a few moments of no further reaction she let concern enter her expression. Her intention had been to screw with her friend's head a little bit, not break her. Reaching out she gave Claire a small shake. In a more normal voice she said, "Hey, Claire you okay? Helloooo? Anyone home?"

After a few moments the blonde shook herself and said, "Do that again and I'll tell Will you're hitting on me."

Alex sent her friend a horrified look. "I was joking, no need to get your boyfriend to kill me for it." She protested.

Claire gave her a funny look before shaking her head. "You don't act like someone who was crying their eyes out a half hour ago." She said.

Alex hesitated. It was true, she'd been virtually catatonic a short while earlier. The cry had helped a lot, as had the food. Now for some reason she couldn't quite explain she felt almost giddy. "Maybe I'm in the reverse of shock right now?" She suggested, "The crying helped. The food helped as well, but… I'm not sure why I'm suddenly so silly. It's like I can't help seeing the strangeness as some kind of joke… When did I start…" She trailed off.

"Richard knows a bit about psychology. You can ask her." Claire suggested.

The kitsune shook her head. "No, I can't. She's got enough issues at the moment. I don't need to add to them. Maybe in a couple weeks if this whole thing doesn't just sort itself out." She said.

"You think it will?"

"I don't know." Both women fell silent.

"Probably should get back out there before Will thinks you've tried to seduce me." Claire said cheekily before leaving the kitsune with a flaming blush of her own.

Alex smiled softly as her friend left, the blush fading quickly. This entire thing was so strange, and she doubted she'd seen exactly how odd it was going to get. "It's not even been a day yet." She whispered. Shaking her head she stood up, hopefully she could get this over with quickly. Grabbing her suitcase she headed out into the hallway. She left her suitcase at the door before heading over to the kitchen. Her bacon and toast were probably ready. Stopping just short of the doorway inside she could hear her friends talking.

"How is Alex?" Luke asked.

"Silly." Claire said.

"Silly? How?"

"I think she's still in a little bit of shock right now. One moment she's normal the next she was trying to screw with my head as a joke."

"What did she do?" Will asked.

Alex snuck a peek around the corner. Both men had their backs to the hallway, talking to Claire and Richard. Both of them spotted Alex but a quick gesture prompted both to continue as if nothing happened, though Alex noted an amused look creeping into Richard's eyes.

"She tried to convince me she was Ahri, couldn't keep a straight face though." Claire said with a shrug.

Alex ducked back as Luke and Will shared a confused look.

"Why one earth would she?" Will asked.

"Because Alex has always had a twisted sense of humour, and it gets worse in stressful situations." Richard said as she chewed on a piece of toast. "Remember last spring when her work got so backed up?"

Both men twitched while Claire looked confused. "What did I miss?" She asked.

"Don't ask." All three chorused as Alex stifled her laughter. She hadn't intended to traumatize her friends that day, but hey things happened sometimes.

"So what else did she do?" Luke asked after a moment.

"You know you could ask her yourself." Claire deadpanned as she helped herself to a piece of toast.

Taking that as her que Alex slipped out from behind the wall and quietly sashayed up behind William. She'd have done it to Luke but he was a little too tall for her joke to work.

"You're the one who said to leave Alex to you." Will protested.

Richard rolled her eyes. "And she's better now. Well betterish. None of us are exactly better yet. This whole thing is screwy." She groused, receiving a chorus of ayes from the three and a wicked grin from Alex. "Besides your food's been helpful. For all of us. I'm sure Alex will want to thank you as well. Won't you Alex?"

Before Will could react Alex slipped her arms around him and pulled him back so his head was squished between her breasts. Leaning down she whispered a throatily as possible, "I'm sure I could think of a few ways to… thank you for it." She let the hug linger for a moment longer, in fact a moment longer than she was comfortable with, before pulling back.

Will stumbled away and turned on her, a crimson blush that only grew stronger when he laid eyes on her. He stared at her, anger forgotten for a long moment before Claire smacked him over the back of the head.

"She basically did that to me." Claire deadpanned, "Aren't you supposed to be a guy? Don't seduce my boyfriend."

Alex smiled back mischievously. "He was asking for it." She said, "And you didn't have to help." There was no way she was going to admit how uncomfortable holding a man that close had made her in those last few seconds. Not when a joke was on the line anyway.

"Like I said, twisted sense of humour." Richard repeated, "Nice outfit." She said.

"Thanks." Alex said shrugging non-committedly, "Food ready?" She asked.

"What are you wearing?" Luke finally asked, Will nodded his silent agreement in the background.

Alex accepted a plate of toast and bacon from Richard before responding. "An Ahri Cosplay of course. It also doubles as a class project for a robotics class I had this last semester." She waved her tails in an exaggerated motion, about the only thing she could do with them.

"Ah, right. How silly of me." Luke said, an amused grin on his own face. "Ready to go?"

"After this." Alex said finishing the plate of bacon. She passed it back to Richard who rinsed it and set it aside. "Right. Lead the way Luke."

Pulling out a radio Luke said, "Albert, pull the car around back. We're on our way down."

A formal aged voice replied, "At once Master Mitchell."

"Come on, and make sure you lock up." He said to Alex.

She nodded, snagging her keys from the counter on her way by. Following him to the door she raised an eyebrow as he snagged her suitcase on the way out. She could protest, but really who wanted to wrestle a suitcase down the hallway if they didn't have to?

The hallway itself was surprisingly empty. A good thing in this case as Alex locked her door and headed for the elevator. The elevator itself was also empty as they got on and headed for the bottom floor. No one boarded until they hit the bottom where an older man and young girl were waiting.

"Oh my." The man said taking a step back even as the young girl stepped forward.

"Pretty." She said reaching out for one of Alex's tails. She managed to grasp one before anyone could stop her.

Carefully keeping her face under control Alex reached down and gently removed her tail from the girl's surprisingly strong grip. "Careful, I've put a lot of work into this costume." She lied, "I'd rather it not get damaged quite yet."

"Costume?" The man asked faintly.

"Oh yeah, she's been working on it for months, even managed to include some robotics in the tails." Richard said, managing to hit the right note with the enthusiasm.

"Robotics, oh of course. How silly of me." The man said shaking his head. "I confess you make quite the impressive sight my dear."

"That was the intention." Alex said with the best smile she could put on as she fended off more attempts by the little girl to grab a tail. "We need to get going, have a good day." She said heading off down the hall.

"A good day to you as well. Come on Amelia, your mother is waiting for us." He said, pulling his granddaughter into the elevator.

"That girl has one heck of a grip." Alex complained as they turned the corner to the back parking.

Claire giggled. "She seemed to love your tails." She said.

"They are fluffy…" Alex sighed as her friends laughed.

Luke pushed open the back door of the building and they headed out into the alleyway. Waiting for them was a long black limousine. An old black man with grey hair and a suit stood waiting by an open passenger's door.

"Master Mitchel." He said stepping forward. "Allow me to deal with the suitcase while you get settled."

Passing off the suitcase Luke smiled. "Thank you Albert. I hope you enjoyed the break?"

"There's a wonderful little coffee place just down the road sir." Albert said as he stuffed the suitcase in the trunk.

Alex shook her head as she stepped into the limousine, finding a comfortable place to sit to one side. The rest filed in with Claire and Will took the far back seats and both Richard and Luke spread out on the seat opposite Alex.

Albert slipped into the driver's seat and rolled the divider down. "Where to Master Mitchel?" He asked.

"Home Albert. The private elevator for today."

"Of course." The divider went back up.

"Well this is nice." Alex said feeling the leather seats.

"Yeah it is. Relax, for now what's mine is yours. If you need a drink there's some in the side pocket." Luke said gesturing to the wine bottle.

Giving it a thoughtful look Alex shook her head. "No, I'm good for now." She said.

 **Time Ended**

 **December 21** **st** **, 2015**

 **Day 1, 2:35pm**

 **Authors Note: Oh my god. How many years has it been since I posted something? Unlike my previous stories this one actually has an ending already planned out, and while it might stall depending on my college work I intend to finish it eventually. So tell me what you think, good or bad. But remember be constructive I can't get better if all you say is it sucks, or OC are terrible.**

 **Actually on the OC part I'd like to state that this is NOT a Self Insert. At all. While I will admit that some of my own twisted sense of humour has infected the characters I'm afraid that was inevitable. I'm a writer not a god. Or am I? this characters will do whatever I what no matter how little sense it makes. Why the power could corrupt a lesser- *end power trip* Right where was I? Oh yeah not a self insert. I'd like an honest opinion on these characters. Did I do a good job in differentiating them?**


	2. Chapter 2

**December 21** **st** **, 2015**

 **Burrard and Dunsmuir, Vancouver, BC, Canada**

 **Day 1, 3:06pm**

The limousine bounced as it went over the speed bump and into the underground parking. Alex gazed out the window at the rows of parked cars as the limo went down level after level.

"How far down are we going?" She asked.

"Eight levels." Luke said, "The private elevator has four stops. Bottom of the parkade, top of the parkade, the main entrance, and my apartment. Normally I use the main entrance, but if we want privacy the bottom entrance is best." He looked at her and smiled. "Few people have parking spots that far down."

Alex nodded before leaning back into the seat. The ride over had been absolutely nerve wracking. What should have taken ten minutes had stretched to three times that as the limo had to avoid two car accidents, which were now in the process of turning downtown Vancouver into a parking lot, and a police drunk driving checkpoint. The bottle of wine in the side compartment was definitely more tempting than it had been earlier.

"You feeling alright Alex?" Richard asked as she sipped a glass of red wine she had found somewhere.

"Tired." She replied as she toyed with one of her tails. Stroking them when she was nervous was quickly turning into a nervous habit. Still it helped her calm down. "I just want to go back to bed right now."

"I hear ya. It's been a long day, and it's not even four yet." Richard said. She sighed and looked down into her wine glass. "This was not what I expected when I went to sleep last night."

Alex snorted. "That's an understatement. Get turned into foxgirl. I didn't even think it was possible let alone something to expect."

Silence descended on the limo even as it descended the last few levels of the parkade. It came to a stop with bump. "We're here." Luke said as Albert opened the passenger door. He stepped out only to turn around. "I realize this is tougher on the two of you than the rest of us, but we'll get through this. Promise." Alex recognized the winning smile he gave the two of them as the one he'd used to break more than a few hearts over the years.

"You'll tell a pretty face whatever she wants to hear Luke." She snarked before smiling, "Just keep in mind who's behind that face alright?"

The millionaire waved her off. "I'll remember don't worry. Now Will on the other hand…"

"Oi." The blonde protested as he exited the other door. "Alex is the one who tried to smother me, not the other way around."

The kitsune rolled her eyes as she got out. God her friend's just couldn't take a joke could they? Well Luke could, Will on the other hand. "A joke is all it was Will. I'm not about to try and steal you from Claire…" A mischievous smile reappeared on her face again as she added, "Not yet anyway." She laughed at the dirty looks they sent her way. "Honestly I've been a woman for… less than twelve hours? I'm perfectly straight, or is that gay?" She paused confused for a moment before continuing. "Either way I'm not going to make a pass on Will again Claire. Promise. Not even as a joke."

With good reason as well, that last time had been… well holding another man like that just hadn't felt right. She suppressed a shudder as she stepped out. No she wasn't going to play that joke on them again, not anytime soon. Claire on the other hand… would probably kick her ass for trying anything. Probably best to just restrain her sense of humour.

Turning her mind from the conversation, and old jokes, she spotted the elevator looking quite out of place in the concrete wall. The door was plated in gold and bronze with a motif of a flying eagle swooping low from a mountain.

"How old is this place Luke?" Claire asked.

"Not that old. My parents had it built in the nineties, and it's the single largest investment I own." He said pulling a card out of his pocket and heading over to the elevator. He slipped it into the reader next to the door. A moment later the door opened and he retrieved his card. Waving them over he stepped in.

The four of them filed into the elevator, which proved to be barely big enough for Alex with her tails, forcing the others to be shoved to one side to make room.

"Normally the idea of a private elevator would be awesome." Richard complained, "But having to share it with Alex takes a bit away from the experience."

Alex blushed as she tried to reign in the nine waving tails which seemed to insist on taking up as much space as possible. "Sorry." She apologized.

"Not a problem Alex. It's not your fault this elevator is smaller than the one in your building. It's only meant for a couple people really." Luke said as he pushed the button for the top floor.

The ornate door slid shut and the floor jerked as they ascended. Less than a minute later the door slid open and they filed out of the elevator quickly. The entrance hall they entered was tastefully decorated in a deep burgundy. Portraits of landscapes hung from the walls and Alex could spot a closet artfully disguised as a fresco of the roman coliseum next to the front door.

"It's beautiful." Claire said.

"It's the entrance hall." Luke deadpanned with a shake of his head.

"So?"

Alex turned back to her friends. "What now? We're 'safe' for now so what's the plan?" She asked. In all honesty she doubted they'd come up with anything beyond 'get to Luke's place' since there really hadn't been time for more.

"Right now? Get you guys settled in." Luke said, "Unless anyone has another idea for the moment?" Seeing no one pipe up he gestured for them to follow and left the room. Alex followed behind as he turned the corner into a hallway much like the entrance hall.

"This hallway runs the length of the apartment, and there's an identical one the next floor up as well. Down here you'll find the kitchen, living room, and a small ballroom my parents insisted on having for parties. I don't use it myself but it's there." He said as he walked them down the hall. "Also down here are two of the five bedrooms and three washrooms. Richard you can use the bedroom next to the kitchen. It's a little bit smaller than the others, but I think you'll like the fact it's between the kitchen and one of the washrooms. Washrooms with showers and baths are only upstairs though. Down here is strictly utilitarian, except for the one ensuite attached to the other bedroom by the living room." He glanced over at Alex as they passed a rather well equipped kitchen. She only got a quick glance but size of the table meant they'd have plenty of room.

They drew up to a set of stairs and Luke stopped. "These stairs lead to that other hallway I was talking about. My bedrooms up there as are two spares. Will, do you and Claire mind sharing or?" He asked.

The two looked at each other and blushed before nodding. "Yeah we're fine with sharing." He said finally. Alex grinned, she'd been wondering how far they'd gotten for a while now, and this was the next best thing to confirmation.

Luke grinned at them redoubling the blushing. "Right you two get the room across from mine, try and keep it down if you don't mind."

"Luke!" Claire complained, her face more red then anything now.

"Alright moving on. Other than the bedrooms, each of which has an ensuite; there's the games room, which has a few PCs and other stuff set up; rec room, where I have some exercise equipment and a pool table; and also the patio. The patio normally has a pool, but given that it's December." He shrugged.

"Yeah, bit cold for the pool." Richard said with a smirk.

Alex shifted uncomfortably at the thought of it being pool weather. While she had engaged in some good natured teasing up 'til now that was all it was, teasing. Wearing something like a bikini… She shuddered at the thought. No she definitely did not want to do that.

"Well, you going to show us the upstairs?" Will asked.

Luke waved him off. "Later. Not much point showing you the rooms until Albert brings your things up. You can wander around if you want, but for the moment I'd like just relax for the moment. It's been a stressful day."

"Which way to the living room?" Alex asked. If none of them had plans for the moment she was going to get some shut eye.

"Keep walking down the hallway. Last door on the right is your room. I'll have Albert bring your things to you later." Luke said understanding her intentions.

"Later guys." The Kistune said as she headed down the hall, a flurry of sleep wells following her. She passed a pair of large oak double doors on her way, probably the infamous ballroom, but quickly found her room at the end. A simple black painted wood door marked her room. She opened it and stepped in, only to stop immediately on sight of the room.

To start the floor seemed to be tiled in polished obsidian, while the walls had the appearance of hand carved basalt. Scenes of wars and epic tales from throughout history decorated the walls and the open archway that led towards what she assumed was the ensuite was flanked by a pair a human-sized Cerberuses seemingly carved from the walls, and over which another carving of a European dragon seemed to merge the floor and ceiling. The ceiling itself had a single stalactite that hung all the way down to the ground, merging on its way with a stalagmite that had seemingly pushed its way through the floor. Carved from the two was the single largest bed she had ever seen. Large enough even that she doubted the word furniture even applied.

"What the hell is this?" She whispered only to jump as Luke spoke up behind her.

"An in-joke between my parents." He said pushing her into the room. "I'm not clear on the specifics but my mother made some comment when they were getting married about how my grandparents acted like evil overlords or something, not the burning and pillaging part but the whole lord of an empire thing." Luke shook his head in exasperation. "Dad made this thing as both the master bedroom and a prank on mum. Far as I know no one's ever used it. Mum thought it was a bit too crazy and it's not my style."

"Crazy…" She looked at him carefully. This was more than crazy. "How much money do you have again?" She asked.

"Why? Going to proposition me like Richard?" He asked sardonically.

Alex shook her head. "No I'm not, but this is ridiculous." She said gesturing at the room. Now that she had yanked her eyes from the absurd sight in the middle she could spot a few well hidden closets much like the entry hall.

Luke laughed. "Yeah it's crazy, but you'll find most millionaires have something like this to act as a talking point for guests. It's a work of art so I've never bothered getting rid of it. It's also got the one thing you need right now." He said.

"And that is?"

"Space." He gestured at the bed and room. "Other than the statues and the bed everything else is built into the walls. There's nothing for you to knock over by accident and the bed is big enough your tails will have room to spread out as well. They seem fond of that." He shot a glance at the nine tails that were even now fanned out behind her waving in the air like a living wall. "Also the ensuite is just as crazy. Bathtub is built into the floor, and it's the size of a swimming pool. Also useful since I'm not sure how comfortable your tails would be in a normal one."

"Into the floor?" Alex repeated before shaking her head. "Your dad did this just as a joke."

"My mum almost tried to kill him before he could explain. Then she did try and kill him. It took six stitches to hold the knife wound shut." He said dryly.

The nine-tails sent him a look of pure disbelief. "She stabbed him?" That was a bit much for a prank.

"Well no. She accidentally kicked him through a display case holding a bunch of antique knives. One of them got stuck in his arm." Luke confessed with a shrug. "Anyway I'll leave you to it. Room's yours for as long as you want it." He said before heading out, leaving Alex staring around in disbelief.

Walking towards the bathroom Alex poked her head in for a second then stepped back shaking her head. The 'bathtub' was an artful recreation of an underground pool complete with water flowing in from the walls and ceiling. Meanwhile a small waterfall in one well marked corner was probably supposed to be a shower… that or a water feature it was hard to tell. Finally while she was sure the series of rock pools along one wall were the sinks. Oh and there was a toilet as well, black as night and seemingly carved of obsidian.

The cost of both rooms was probably more money then she'd ever seen in her life. "And I wondered why his mum tried to kill his dad." She muttered as she tested the mattress. It was softer than any bed she'd had before. With a shrug she crawled into the 'cavern' it was in and lay down on top of the sheets staring at the 'roof'. Fumbling revealed a switch built into the headboard that lit a single light built into the top of the chamber. She turned it off. Crazy or not she was tired, and this was the best bed she'd ever seen. She was unconscious in seconds after the light went back out.

 **December 21** **st** **2015**

 **Vancouver, BC, Canada**

 **Day 1, 5:02pm**

The Hotel Vancouver was an icon of Vancouver, and although it was technically the third such hotel it was considered one of the most desirable locations to stay at or host a party. It was a reputation Inspector Spencer Hock of the Vancouver Police Department believed was about to take a bit of a hit. The forty-one year old officer had a long career in the VPD stretching back twenty-one years and in that time he'd seen everything from theft to murder, and even a couple of hockey riots. None of it prepared him for the sight that greeted him in the Pacific Ballroom on the third floor. The smell was the first thing he noticed as he stepped off the elevator on the third floor of the building. If he had to describe it the closest he could manage would be a meat packing plant after a month without refrigeration, or a particularly bloody medieval battlefield.

The moment when he entered the doorway of the famous Pacific Ballroom was something that would remain scarred into his brain for the rest of his life. The room had obviously been set up for a Christmas party when the event had occurred. Wreaths and garlands hung from the wall and a pair of Christmas trees decorated the stage. None of that registered in his mind, not like the rest of the room. Tables were overturned, chairs lay scattered in all directions, and amidst were bodies or more accurately what was left of bodies.

Blood soaked the floors and walls of the Pacific Ballroom, some had somehow managed to make the twenty foot leap to spatter across the ceiling. Pieces of flesh from arms to partially crushed heads and more than a few intestines lay scattered about in the hundreds across every surface. Amongst the carnage VPD forensic specialists were picking their way through the room leaving hundreds of evidence tags in their wake.

Spencer turned and promptly vomited into a bucket a stoic police sergeant held out to him. After a few minutes of emptying his stomach he cough and wiped his mouth with a proffered paper towel. "Thank you sergeant." He gasped a moment later.

"We all did that Inspector. It's why I brought the bucket." The man said softly.

"Right, thank you all the same." Spencer said taking another look at the scene. While it was close he managed to force down the bile that rose again in the back of his throat. "My god, what the hell did this." He pulled his cellphone from his pocket and pulled up the camera, using it to zoom in as best he could since he wasn't allowed any closer than the doorway without a hazmat suit.

The sergeant set the bucket aside. "No idea. I've seen things like this in horror movies before, but unless some mutant bear decided to crash the party I have no idea what could have done this." He said.

"Mutant bears are, last I checked, under the urban myth category. On those days they're not listed under impossible." Spencer replied the disgust still in his voice. "Dear lord this is ridiculous. How many people were supposed to be here again?" He asked.

The sergeant checked a clipboard hanging from his waist. "Uh… Guest list says about two hundred, however thanks to the snow only about a hundred thirty showed. When news of this breaks I bet those guys are going to be happy they missed the party." He said.

"How you're making jokes at a time like this is beyond me." Spencer said, "Who was the party for?"

"Pattison group. Big shindig for the managers and executives. Mr. Pattison doesn't appear to have attended though." The sergeant flipped through the pages of the clipboard again. "No, looks like he missed it."

"Something I'm sure he'll be thankful for." Zooming in on what Spencer thought was the chest of one man near the door he frowned. Unlike the others this one looked… different. "Look at this for a second. Does this look odd to you?" He asked.

The sergeant looked over his shoulder and shrugged. "Odd how? It's the disembodied chest of some poor guy. Look at that cut along the waist. It's like he was carved in half by a laser." He said.

"Exactly." He said pointing to several nearby bodies. "Most of these have been completely ripped apart. This guy though. Whatever killed the rest certainly didn't kill him."

"What about the teeth marks?" The sergeant said pointing to the torso. Where the arms used to be a slight serrated pattern could be made out through the blood.

"If I had to guess I'd say post mortem, look at the way the blood is clotted. Still I'll leave the ruling to the coroner." He turned the phone of and turned away from the grisly sight. "Right, I heard there was a witness correct?"

"Sort of. No witnesses to the event itself, but there's the maid who found this. She's already given a statement, but she should still be here if you want to talk to her."

Before Spencer could reply there was a shout from across the room. "What the hell is this thing!" Followed immediately by an, "Oh shit it's alive. Get back."

Spinning on his heel Inspector Hock managed to spot one of the forensic tech throw himself back from the blood stained doorway next to the stage as a strange four legged purple creature about the size of a Labrador smashed through the steel fire door. The Inspector was struck immediately by the impression that this was what the unholy offspring of a crab and velociraptor might look like. For a moment everyone stared at the thing before it reared back on its hind legs and let out a cry that resonated with something deeply unpleasant inside each one of them.

The forensic techs bolted immediately as the Inspector's hand went to his waist, skipping the Taser and going straight for the nine millimeter handgun. Next to him the sergeant did the same drawing his own weapon. The creature made a leap at one of the techs, fortunately missing as it barrelled through an oak tabletop. Tumbling to a stop it picked itself up and shook off the landing like a dog would water. Before it could make another move a half dozen handguns from around the room opened up on it. It screeched in anger and irritation before charging straight at the Inspector. His magazine ran dry as the thing barrelled heedlessly across the room. A loud bang echoed through the room and the beast toppled into a roll, right through another table. It didn't get up again.

Looking across the room the Spencer spotted a constable with a shotgun standing up from his crouch. Waving his thanks he reloaded his gun and carefully advanced into the shattered room. Stepping around the table he reached out and made to poke the beast with his foot, only to stop as he realized its blood, also purple, was burning a hole in the floor.

"Damn. Guess we know what killed everyone." The sergeant said as he got a good look.

"Perhaps." Spencer said before frowning. "Somehow I doubt it though. One of these things killing an entire room of people without anyone finding out until the next day? I don't think so."

"So… more aliens?"

Spencer holstered his gun before bending down over the beast. "If that's what this thing is, then yeah. More aliens." He said as he turned the beast over and looked into its three yellow eyes.

 **December 22** **st** **, 2015**

 **Vancouver, BC, Canada**

 **Day 2, 7:02am**

The first thing Alex noticed as she awoke was the feel of her mouth. It felt like someone had taken sandpaper to the inside during the night. She sat up yawning and wiping the sand from her eyes. The room was far brighter than she remembered when she went to sleep, which was odd because she didn't remember any windows. Crawling to the edge of the large bed she peered out of the stalagmite and spotted the source of the light immediately.

On the far side of the room, opposite the bathroom, the false basalt wall had been folded to either side revealing a large stained glass window that allowed shards of coloured light into the room. The window depicted a battle between two angels, one clothed in robes of white and wearing armour of gold with wings the colour of snow; the other was clad in concealing black armour that dripped blood from spikes of obsidian. Around them armies battled and men prayed to the heavens and hells.

After looking at the spectacular sight for a moment longer Alex sighed and shook her head. She'd obviously slept like a log if she missed someone opening that up. It was also another demonstration as to why this entire room was crazy. Standing she yawned and stretched. Her stomach growled loudly.

"Maybe some food would be a good idea." She mused as she made her way out the door. The penthouse was quiet as she walked towards the kitchen. As she got closer she could hear sizzling, like something being cooked. Which meant someone else was up as well. Rounding the corner into the kitchen she spotted the black butler from yesterday. What was his name again. Albert?

"Hello Albert." She said causing him to jump slightly.

He looked up from the bacon he was flipping and smiled. "Good morning Ms. Pallas. Did you sleep well?" He asked.

Alex shifted uncomfortably as she sat down at the island counter. Miss. It just didn't sound right being referred to as a woman. "Could you not call me miss, please." She asked.

"Ah. My apologies… Do you mind if I call you Alex?" He asked.

"Go ahead." So long as he didn't call her miss went unsaid but he seemed to understand.

He fished out a few eggs from the fridge. "Would you like some breakfast Alex?" He asked as he cracked the eggs into a mixing bowl.

"Doing something in particular?" She asked.

"Anything you wish. Waffles, pancakes, omelets. I do a rather good eggs benedict, or so Master Mitchel tells me." He said with a smile.

"Eggs, bacon and toast would be nice." She said not wanting to create a bigger fuss than necessary.

"Something simple then." He said, pouring the eggs into the pan, "Scrambled or?"

"Scrambled is fine." She said noticing the newspaper a short ways down the counter.

"Doing something more complex is no problem Alex. It's technically my job." He said with a laugh.

Alex looked at the African man curiously. Luke had called him a butler, but what exactly did that mean? "Luke called you a butler. What, exactly, does that mean?" She asked.

"It means I do what he needs, when he needs it." He said simply. "Everything from cooking to chauffeuring him around. I don't clean though, not unless there's a party." Digging into a cupboard he pulled out a loaf of bread and put a couple pieces into the toaster. "Now, you avoided my question earlier. Did you like the overlord's room or not?" He grinned cheekily at her.

"Is it actually called that?" She asked incredulously. It fit certainly, but it seemed a little corny as well.

Albert laughed slapping his thigh as he did so. "No, no, at least not around Master Mitchel. It has a bit of a reputation as you can imagine. Now did you like it or not?" He asked as he plated the eggs and bacon along with the toast and placed it on the island counter. Not missing a beat he quickly started to prepare more.

"It was… interesting." Alex hedged carefully as she dug into her plate with a word of thanks. In truth the room was a bit much to experience. Just entering it made you feel like you'd stepped into another world. Her conscious mind was of the opinion that the entire place was so far over the top as to be ludicrous, and yet she'd be lying if she said that some small part of her didn't love the dark grandeur of the room. It was crazy, forbidding and yet exhilarating all at the same time.

"That's one way of putting it." The butler said, "I'm surprised you slept there, and so well." At her curious stare he elaborated. "While there's nothing wrong with the room, other than the obvious, it's a bit too much for most people. They look inside briefly and that's it. They'll avoid the place, not purposefully, but because Luke's father succeeded a little too well in making if feel like something out of a story book. It's too unreal for most people."

Alex laughed at that. "That might be why I didn't have any issues." She said snickering into her plate. Her tails swayed purposefully behind her to help make her point.

"I can't imagine why." Albert snarked with a smile, sending her into further fits of laughter.

"Well someone's having a cheerful morning." Said Richard as she came into the room. She was dressed in a fluffy white housecoat and white bunny slippers. Her white hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a black scrunchie. She yawned as she sat down.

Alex raised an eyebrow as her friend tried to bury her head in the counter. "Well, someone had a late night." She said.

"Not really." Richard mumbled, "I got to bed by nine. It was just a long day yesterday."

Alex cheerfully stuffed a strip of bacon into her mouth and nodded. "I hear you. Weirdest day of my life." She said, "Ever."

"Did not expect to turn into a girl." Richard agreed through her arms.

"And what does Ms. Holt want for breakfast?" Albert asked.

"Waffles. Waffles and bacon." She said after a minute.

"Then Waffles you will have." He said, passing a small plate of bacon to her. She lifted her head and smiled.

"Thanks." She said and stabbed a piece with a fork he passed her. The room fell silent except for the sounds of cooking bacon and the clattering of cutlery. It didn't last long as Richard finished her little plate and looked over at the newspaper. "What the hell." She said grabbing it and pulling it over. "Have you seen this Alex?"

"Seen what?" Alex asked around a slice of toast. Richard slid the newspaper down the island and Alex stopped it with a single manicured nail. Her eyes went wide and her toast fell to the plate as she stared at the front page headline.

140 Dead or Missing After Disastrous Christmas Party

Bloodbath In The Ballroom At The Hotel Vancouver

"Nasty business that." Albert said looking sorrowfully at the paper. "Apparently someone or something massacred the entire party night before last and no one found out until yesterday afternoon."

"The afternoon, but someone had to have heard something." Alex said astonished. "You don't kill that many people without making a racket. The gunfire, the screams. Someone had to have heard something."

The butler shrugged as he flipped a waffle onto the plate and slid it down the island. "Don't know anything that's not in the paper, but it makes no mention of the means used to do it. Apparently the police are stumped, no idea who or what did it. They did say they had ruled out poison, apparently they didn't die peacefully." He said.

Alex looked down at the article and skimmed through it as quickly as she could. By the time she was done she knew about as much as before. The police had no idea who, or what, did it. It did make mention that, according to anonymous sources, the entire party had apparently been ripped limb from limb without a single person in the hotel hearing a thing. Richard was leaning over her shoulder and said, "They must have really good sound proofing at the Hotel."

Alex shot her a reprimanding look. "Don't joke about this. People are dead." She said indignantly.

The archer shrugged and ripped another chunk off her waffle, oddly enough covered only in butter. "Joke or not, you have a better idea what happened?" She said. Alex shrugged before turning back to the paper.

"I've attended functions in the Pacific Ballroom before." Albert said, "It was back when Master Mitchel's parents were alive. I can tell you right now those walls might not be thin, but they're about at sound resistant as open air. I agree with Alex, there's no way no one heard a thing while this was happening. Not unless something strange was going on."

The two women exchanged a look. "You don't think someone like us was involved do you?" Alex finally asked.

"I'm not pointing fingers, but you don't know when you all changed, nor do you know if you're the only ones." The butler pointed out as he finally helped himself to a slice of toast. Slathering it with honey he continued. "I don't know much about this game, League of Legends but I spent last night looking up what I could. Some of the so called 'champions' are things right out of the Cthuhlu mythos story. Tell me, have any of you acted somewhat differently since you woke up?"

Alex frowned and turned her thoughts inward. Had she been acting differently? Perhaps she had, just a bit. Somehow while this was all strange and traumatizing all it had taken was a few moments with her friends to start adjusting. She glanced back at her tails. Every moment she was awake her control over the strange appendages was growing. Twenty-four hours earlier she had been knocking over everything nearby, now she could consciously pick out the feelings and sensations of an individual tail and control it with only a little difficulty.

"A little." Richard said before Alex could finish her introspection. "I've caught myself almost commanding my friends to do things for me. It's this feeling like 'I'm their queen they owe me'. Which is ridiculous, because for one thing I'm not royalty, and while can be a bit pushy I've never felt like I was better than someone before. It's not me, but it's somehow there." The concern was obvious on her face as she bit her lip. "Then there's the archery thing. I'm not sure if it's just the bow or if it's something else, but if you'd given me a bow a week ago you'd have to run and hide to keep yourself from getting caught in an accident."

Alex found herself nodding. It was true that while Richard had certainly tried to learn archery in the past, his talent for it was, if anything, less than non-existent. Arrows were not intended to be fired backwards. Not as in shooting a bow behind your back without looking, but as in firing an arrow with its fletching pointed at the enemy.

"So I've heard." Albert said with a chuckle before growing serious. "From what I understand Ashe is a Queen, but a relatively benevolent one. That goes a ways to explaining your issues. On the other hand, you Alex, are Ahri, a Kitsune, correct?" Receiving a nod he continued. "Have you experienced anything strange yet? Perhaps an urge to perform acts of mischief?"

Richard snorted. "No need for that. She's had that urge her entire life." She said.

Alex shot her friend a glare before laughing. "True. To be honest I spent most of yesterday asleep or really, really out of it. The only thing I've really noticed is an intense craving for meat. Actually could I have some more bacon?" She asked looking hopefully at the butler. Her tails flicked back and forth eagerly and she failed to notice as they nearly knocked Richard off her stool. She did notice when Richard reached up and gave one of her fox ears a sharp tug. "Ow. Richie!" She complained rubbing the sore ear.

"Stop hitting me with your tails then." The white haired woman complained as she rubbed her arm and shoulder.

Alex looked at her blankly. "I did what?" She asked.

"You hit me. Repeatedly." The archer was looking at her with quite the annoyed expression on her face. Their face off was interrupted by the quiet chuckling of Albert as he stocked up another plate with bacon.

"I think I know enough now." He said placing the plate in front of Alex. "You've both been affected by this, even in the short while since it occurred. Those who you… I suppose the word inherited is the description. Those you inherited your current forms and abilities from were benevolent in nature. Now can you imagine what might have occurred if you gain it from something more malevolent?"

Alex paled rapidly as she exchanged a disturbed glance with her friend. The thought of having turned into someone like Renekton or Mordekaiser was horrifying. What sort of effect would that have had on them?

"What have I said about talking psychology at breakfast Albert?" Drawled Luke as he strolled into the room, stifling a yawn as he did so.

"Not to Master Mitchel. A coffee sir?" The butler asked.

"Sure. The usual way." Luke said as he slid onto a stool next to the two women. "Sorry about Albert's poking and prodding. He's always looking for a reason to use the psychology degree he got years ago."

The butler sighed dramatically as he slid a cup of coffee over to his employer. "I'm hurt sir. You left out the bartending classes." He said with an overdone expression of misery.

Alex snorted at the byplay. "Well that explains that." She said before sliding the newspaper over to Luke. "We were talking about this before we got sidetracked."

Raising an eyebrow he read the article while sipping on his coffee. "Interesting." He said setting down the coffee. "Strange as well. No one heard a thing… It almost sounds like-"

"Someone like us is involved." Richard and Alex chorused.

"We were just going over why someone would when you came in." Alex said, "Albert thinks our changes are more than just appearances, and might even effect our personality."

Luke ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Well that's a disturbing thought. Still even if there is, it's not like we can do anything about this." He said, "All of you came here to keep out of the spotlight until we figure out a way to fix this."

"Assuming it's possible." Richard said as she munched on a second waffle.

Luke inclined his head in recognition as Alex spoke up, "We can't do nothing. If there's someone out there like us, and I realize all we've got is a newspaper article, then they're making a horrible first impression. If the world finds out about people like us because of their actions…" Alex trailed off. She was a fan of comics and movies and she remembered quite well the problems that frequently cropped up for those who were different.

"That leaves out the whole issue of if they can kill an entire room without anyone finding out, can the police handle them?" Richard asked the room.

"If the police can't handle them, then no chance we can." Luke said simply. "We can sit here all day talking about this thing, or we can accept the simple fact that it doesn't actually involve us." He picked up the paper and tossed it back to Alex who caught it looking particularly disgruntled. "Look I get you've always been eager to help people Alex, but this has nothing to do with us, and all getting involved is going to do is expose us, or get us killed. For god sakes we only got into this mess yesterday and now you want to make it bigger?"

Alex winced at that before looking at the headlines. Luke was right, getting involved would be rather foolish. They had enough trouble as it was, and if someone like them was involved the feat of slaughtering an entire room of people without being found out spoke of a significant degree of skill, as horrible as that sounded. Comparatively she hadn't even tried to see if she could do any of the things Ahri could do. Will and Luke had both proved that they had the same abilities as the champions they resembled, but neither of them had any real control.

"You're right." She sighed setting the paper back down. "It just doesn't feel right, knowing something and being unable to do anything about it. Do the police even realize what they might be dealing with? I want to go down and talk, tell them what we suspect. But that would sorta ruin the whole 'hide at Luke's place until we have a plan' thing wouldn't it?"

"Just a little." Richard chirped as she through an arm around Alex's shoulders. "But hey, rather than mope think of it this way, we might be completely wrong and there's nothing to worry about. All we've got is a one silly news article and nothing else."

"Now look what you've done Albert." Luke deadpanned as he pointed his cup accusingly at the butler, "Now you've got Alex all wound up. She's going to be stuck on this all day."

"My apologies Alex, I did not mean to upset you." Albert said with a short bow.

She waved him off and sighed. "It's fine. Stuff like this just gets to me… Not the first time I've had to be held back from doing something about stuff that doesn't involve me." She said with a sad smile before shooting a look at the paper. A part of her wanted to go down to the police station and talk to whoever would listen. The only thing holding her back was the small part that agreed with the fears that Claire had spoken of the day before. People feared what they didn't understand, and feared more what which was powerful. She and her friends all possessed powers unexplainable to most people, powers that people with influence would probably kill to have. No, the only thing keeping her in the penthouse was the fear of waking up strapped to a table while some faceless doctor cut her open to see what made her tick. The police would have to deal with this themselves.

"So," She said, "what's the plan today?"

Richard looked at her and smiled. "Why, what we do every day Alex. Today we-"

"Are not taking over the world." Alex deadpanned. The archer pouted as her reference was cut off. "Right now what I need is a bath or shower or something that'll get me cleaned up." She said before looking to Luke. "Also I need clothes. This and an identical set are all I brought. Nothing else fit. Is there some way to get clothing shipped up here?" She asked.

Luke frowned as he sipped his coffee. "I can think of two ways." He said. "First way you order online, probably the safest but you're not getting the clothes until after Christmas that's a guarantee." Seeing her nod he continued. "There's another option. Several high end boutiques are willing, if enough money is involved, to send sales people, tailors and they're stock out to customer's homes. They are also by necessity very discrete. If word got around that they violated their customer's privacy they'd lose money regardless of the reason. So we should be safe if we went that avenue. That said it's still a risk, even if it is a small one. You'll get the clothes today though. I can guarantee that."

"Are you sure about the privacy thing?" Alex asked.

"My parents were willing to talk about corporate matters in front of them." Luke said with a shrug. "While I've never needed their services personally I do know of several by reputation who would be ideal. I've also got plenty of money so you could consider this a Christmas gift."

Alex smiled at him for a second before a thought struck her. "I forgot the gifts I bought." She said dropping her head onto the countertop. A soft curse from Richard made it clear she wasn't the only one.

Luke chuckled. "I could send Albert out to pick them up if you want." He offered.

"Please." Alex mumbled through the marble countertop.

"Very well, Albert if you could get their keys and deal with that later I'd appreciate it." He said.

"Of course Master Mitchel."

"Now, online order or bring in a boutique?" Luke repeated.

Alex lifted her head and shared a look with Richard. The white haired woman nodded in agreement. Alex turned to Luke and both said, "Boutique."

The bearded man chuckled. "Get their keys after you call…. Hmmm which one was the one my parents favoured?" He asked the butler.

"They favoured several. _**Cloves and Horseshoes**_ shut down a few years ago, but both _**Marita's**_ and the _**First Order of Business**_ are still open. However I suspect neither would cater to the tastes these two prefer. Perhaps _**Take The First Shot**_ might be a better option? I hear they cater to more modern tastes. Reliable as well from what I've heard." The Butler said promptly.

"Call them and see if they'd be willing to come in this afternoon. Tell them to send someone a bit… open minded." He looked pointedly at Alex's tails causing her to blush.

"Right, I'm going to wash up. Um… is there any shampoo I can use? Soap to now that I think of it." She asked as she stood up.

"I stocked the bathroom while you slept Alex." Albert said, "There should be plenty under the sinks."

"Right…" She looked over at Luke and said, "Also are there any more lights in there? It was rather hard to see anything in the bathroom or bedroom last night."

He drained the mug and set it aside. "Yeah, I'll show you where the light switch is. Richard, want to see Alex's room?" He asked with a smile.

"Sure." Richard swallowed the last of her waffle quickly. "Let's go see this mythical room Luke's put you in."

Alex groaned before glaring at Luke. "Friend or not I can get you back for this." She said.

"You want a different room?" He asked. After several seconds of silence he laughed. "You don't do you?"

Alex could feel the blush spreading across her face rapidly as Luke laughed and Richard broke into a fit of giggles. Walking stiffly out of the room, her tails drooping a bit in embarrassment, she pointedly tried to ignore them during the short trip to her borrowed bedroom. She opened the door to the room and stepped into the colourfully lit room. She paused to appreciate the stained glass window, it really was beautiful. Her appreciation ended quickly as Richard stuck her head in.

"Oh. Oh wow." The white-haired woman said looking around stunned. "It's like something out of a movie or book. Luke, why do you have an overlord's bedroom in your penthouse?" The last line came out with a mischievously suspicious look at her friend.

"My father decided to take an off-hand comment my mother said and ran with it." Luke said with a sigh. "Anyway I see you figured out the shutter controls."

"I didn't open it. Someone else did when I was sleeping." Alex said as she made her way over to the bed. Sitting down she leaned back on her hands and said, "So, you going to show me the controls?"

Luke stepped forward and sat down next to her. Alex shied away slightly as he accidentally brushed one of her tails. "First thing to remember is that this was created as a joke on my mother. That means he kept this as in-line with the joke as possible. Now everyone knows that overlords and kings like to have everything available at their fingertips. All the controls for this room at in the walls of the bed." He said without showing any sign of noticing her nervousness. Reaching out to the right wall he touched a section of the wall and with a click a panel slid away showing an entire control panel of labelled buttons. Among which Alex could make out labels like 'Blue Flame Scones' and 'Shutter Control Open'.

"What did you push to open it?" She asked leaning around him as best she could without touching.

Luke closed the panel and pointed a three points next to it. "Here. See these three points. Push all three at once to open." He said, doing just that as the panel popped open once more.

Alex squinted at the three points. "Is that… I'm sorry is that a triangle with an eye in the middle of it?" She asked incredulously.

Richard gasped dramatically. "Illuminati!" She whispered with all the seriousness of a ten year old, breaking into giggles immediately.

Luke rolled his eyes and sighed. "You'll find little things like that all over the place. Illuminati, the free masons, etcetera, etcetera. That was the other reason my mother hated this room. It's got all sorts of small hidden compartments marked by one thing or another." He said, "I think he even used the NOD logo from command and conquer for the lock on the closets."

Alex and Richard stared at the young millionaire. "Your father was a nerd." Richard said finally.

"He was crazy is what he was." Richard said with another sigh. "Still this room has all kinds of cool little things. Here watch this." He tapped a button and the fake wall slid back across the window dropping them into darkness. He pushed another and with a whump of displaced air blue flames shot up around the room as bronze candle scones folded out of the walls and ignited.

Richard stifled a scream of shock as it happened. Alex wasn't so controlled. She yelped loudly and in the blink of an eye buried herself beneath the pile of pillows that covered the back corner of the bed. Both of her friends stared as everything but her nine tails disappeared under the throw pillows. First Richard started giggling as she stared at the sight of a pile of, apparently, nine-tailed pillows. The giggling were soon joined by Lukes roaring laughter as one of the pillows shifted, revealing Alex's pointed black fox ears.

After a minute Alex sat up, blushing once more, with a pout on her face. "Don't do things like that Luke." She whined loudly, giving both of them a hurt look. It really wasn't funny as far as she was concerned. When the flames had shot up something inside her had simply screamed that she had to get away, now.

"S-sorry." He replied between gasps of laughter. Richard wasn't so polite however as she fell forward onto the bed laughing.

Alex continued to pout as her friends laughter continued for several more minutes. Finally Richard managed to get enough control over herself to sit up and wipe the tears from her eyes. "S-Sorry about t-that, but- oh god a nine-tailed pile of pillows. It looked so silly!" The archer managed to get some control of herself but some giggles managed to get out even so.

The nine-tails huffed and looked away from them, her eyes falling on the blue flames of the scones. The flames flickered in a slight breeze that slipped through the cracks of the door. Her ear twitched. Why were her friends being so mean right now? She sniffed. Really did they have to make fun of her for being scared. The flames flickered in and out of existence for a few moments as a tear formed. She wiped it away. No point in giving them more to laugh at her for. The flames flared as the tear was wiped away.

A hand clasped her shoulder startling her. The flames winked out. She blinked. The flames went out, but why were they still burning in the scones?

"Alex?" Richard asked with concern. A contrite look on her face as the nine-tails looked at her. "Are you okay? I'm sorry for laughing." She looked sorry to Alex, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Yeah." Alex said after a moment. "Yeah I'm good."

"You sure?" Luke asked from her side, his own voice just as concerned, "You sort of zoned out and… well." He trailed off as Alex looked at him curiously.

"Well what?" She asked impatiently. He hadn't apologized like Richard.

"There was fire." Richard said gesturing around Alex. "Fire floating in the air around you. It was blue and sparkly and I think I might have burned my finger a little bit when I poke one." She held up her pointer finger, which was slightly discoloured in the blue light.

Alex stared at it uncomprehendingly for a moment before realization set it with the force of a truck. "I summoned Foxfire?" She asked.

"Yeah." Richard said with a crazy grin as she lean in, "You summoned foxfire."

 **End Time**

 **December 22** **st** **, 2015**

 **Vancouver, BC, Canada**

 **Day 2, 8:15am**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Oookay two chapters now. Maybe this isn't quite so 'impossible' as I thought. As I write this I'm already working on the third chapter. Constructive criticism is welcome so point out any mistakes I missed in the review. Also let me know what you think of the characters. Cheers and happy father's day everyone :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**In The Shadow Of Legends**

 **Chapter Three**

 **By: Grounders10**

 _ **League of Legends is the property of Riot Games, and I claim no ownership of its properties, intellectual or otherwise.**_

 **December 22** **st** **, 2015**

 **Back Alley, Yaletown,Vancouver, BC, Canada**

 **Day 2, 7:20am**

 _Why do you still resist._ Mark shuddered as the voice whispered from the back of his mind. _You know it is inevitable. You have seen the future just as I-_ He pushed off the filthy grease-covered wall with a growl.

"Shut up." He snapped at the empty air. "Your visions are lies, as fake and false as snow in the summer." The effort required left him gasping for air, kneeling in the trash of the alley. Still the silence that followed was a blessing in itself. A sharp pain stabbed at his chest and he clutched the robes he wore with one hand as the pain sent him to the floor.

The voice returned the next instant with the force of a train thundering through his skull. _The truth cannot be false. My visions have come to pass before, and that world was so much more than this decrepit mana-starved land._

"Starved it maybe, but there are heroes just as great." Mark growled pulling himself back to his feet and stumbling down the alleyway.

 _Where are the gods? Where are wizards, the myths, the ghosts? Where are the ancient empires and wonder filled ruins?_ The voice chuckled mirthlessly. _No, all will-_

"No. No. Not while I have a choice it will not!" He countered, only to stumble as his right foot refused to move. He looked down at the limb. There was nothing holding it in place. No rope, or brick or anything to restrain it. Up ahead a door banged open and a woman carrying several garbage stepped out into the alleyway.

 _What made you think you have a choice?_ The voice whispered and Mark could feel it, the slimy twisted feeling that had consumed him two days earlier crawling back into his body, infesting , defiling, and consuming all that it touched.

"What the fuck." The woman had just noticed him and was staring straight at this forehead with undisguised horror. "What the absolute fuck are you." She repeated.

The slimy feeling energy was crawling up his arms, his glowing purple and moving against his will arms. "Run!" He shouted, but the words that came out of his mouth weren't English or any other language he could recognize. They sounded grating and harsh like he was talking through a mouthful of rocks. Still the woman got the message well enough. She flinched at his words before bolting back through the door she had come from with a terrified shriek.

 _"There is no escape."_ The words left his mouth against his will, just as his body walked forward to the door. He could feeling the grin on his face beneath the mask, it was feral with far more teeth than a human should have. _"There is no choice Mark. There is no escape, nowhere to run."_

Mark would have screamed as the world around him was torn open and more monsters stepped into the alleyway. Some had four legs, some had more. All of them were purple with yellow eyes. A large one the size of a horse barrelled through the steel fire door like it was made of matchsticks. More screams came from inside. Mark would have joined them, if he could only control his mouth.

The voice chuckled once more. _"The void hungers Mark. It hungers for all that is, and was, and will be. There is no resistance, only service."_ He could not scream aloud, but he could scream inside his mind.

 **December 22** **st** **, 2015**

 **2120 Cambie Street,Vancouver, BC, Canada**

 **Day 2, 8:33am**

Inspector Spencer Hock yawned loudly as he sipped the large mug of coffee in his hands as he sat at his desk in the Vancouver Police Department Headquarter. In front of him was the preliminary autopsy report on the strange creature from the Hotel Vancouver. Preliminary in that it lacked the lab work that made up the bulk of most reports. What it had to say though was damning enough. The coroner had no clue what the thing was. In fact according to the man the damned thing shouldn't have been moving in the first place let alone trying to kill them.

A second yawn split his face as he reread the report once more. A few lines stuck out to him. 'Subject lacks digestive track beyond stomach…' and 'Subject lacks bones of any type or an exoskeleton of any sort. Areas where bones should exist are comprised of a strange purple acidic fluid that seems capable of temporarily assuming any fixed shape. Shape was lost upon contact with syringe or scalpel. Addendum: Require replacement equipment due to the unusual corrosive properties of the liquid. Tests indicate an ability to melt through any material exposed to the substance, including glass. Exterior hide shows no greater durability than ordinary leather. Source of purported protective properties is currently unknown'.

The folder hit the desk with a soft thud. He sighed as he stared down at it blearily. He'd tried to get some sleep while waiting for the report, but every time he closed his eyes he'd hear that damned shriek again. Whatever that damned thing was it wasn't native to this world. The creature was simply too different from anything he'd ever heard of for it not to be. Still, they were no closer to finding out where it did come from then they were the day before.

He yawned again. He hadn't been able to get even an hour worth of sleep as the investigation dragged on into the night. A sharp knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts of sleep. "Come in." He called.

The door opened to and a young officer stuck her head into the room. "Inspector, the chief want's to talk to you, immediately." She said.

He sighed and forced himself to stand up. Hopefully his boss would take one look at him and order him home for some sleep. He barely held back a snort at that thought, like that would happen with a case this big. "Thank you, I'll head on up then." He said.

"He also said to bring the case file with you." She added before disappearing back into the hallway.

"Of course he did." Spencer muttered, scooping up the file folder as he went. Well there went his chances of getting some sleep anytime soon. The trip up the three floors between his office and the Chief of Police's office was fortunately short and he was quickly knocking on the frosted glass window embedded in the door.

"Enter." His boss's voice snapped. Great, he wasn't happy.

Spencer opened the door and stepped through, pausing halfway as he realized there were significantly more people than he expected. A couple were investigators he had already been working with the evening before, but most were new, though he did recognize the head of the Emergency Response Team lurking in one corner. The sergeant from the day before sent him a cheery wave from his seat off to one side. A man wearing the uniform of the RCMP was standing next to him. The chief himself was behind his desk staring at something on his computer. Spencer let the door click shut behind him and made his way to the only empty chair, conveniently in front of the chief's desk. Or perhaps not so conveniently it did place him in arms reach of his boss.

The chief looked up as the inspector slid into his seat. "Good, you're here." He said, "Progress on the investigation?"

Spencer placed the file down in front of his boss. "Coroner's preliminary report arrived. He has no idea what that thing was, and whatever it's made out of dissolved a set of his tools. Other than that, no progress on anything since my last update." He said.

The chief flicked the folder open and skimmed through the report before sighing and dropping it back on his desk. "Well there's been a few development that you're about to be brought in on Inspector." He said before reaching over and turning his monitor around. Spencer recoiled instinctively.

"Fucking hell." Cursed the sergeant as an explosion of mutterings went around the room. The picture itself was of a normal non-descript coffee shop. Normal except for the obvious dead bodies ripped apart and scattered across the room, and the three large purple creatures sprawled out on the floor leaking acidic blood that was slowly eating holes in the tiles. Around the room ERT officers stood with their guns at the ready.

"This picture was taken fifteen minutes ago." The chief said, "Approximately an hour ago these things kicked in the back door of the Yaletown Blendz Coffee. There were no survivors inside the shop. Current estimates put as many as twenty people inside the café at the time of the attack. ERT arrived on scene within ten minutes of the attack. Sergeant if you would."

The ERT team leader stepped forward at the prompt. "We arrived on scene at 7:28am to find a total of ten of those things wrecking the café and the surrounding area. As you can see unlike the specimen you ran into yesterday some of these things are the size of a horse. We managed to deal with them within only a couple minutes, however two of my men were severely injured. Both are in the hospital, Officer William Kendrick is not expected to survive."

There was a moment of silence before he continued. "As these things get bigger they get proportionately tougher. The small ones went down to several shots from our C7s. The larger ones took repeated shots to the head and torso before they died. Whatever these things are they're large, tough and far more agile than anything that size has a right to be." He paused once more. "Also on inspection after the fight, we only counted seven bodies. Three are missing, and can only be presumed to be out there somewhere. K-9 units are attempting to locate, but no luck thus far."

"Thank you sergeant." The chief said waving him back. "As I'm sure you've realized your case has gotten a lot more important than it was yesterday. These things are like nothing we've ever seen and they're attacking seemingly at random. Unlike yesterday it's going to take a miracle to keep this out of the media's hands. A miracle we cannot afford to assume will happen."

Spencer leaned back in the chair and frowned, resting his hands on his lap. "I'm guessing other agencies are getting involved?" He asked.

His boss nodded. "Meet Staff Sergeant Louise Clark of the RCMP," said officer waved from his corner, "and CSIS Agent Mary Kendle." A non-descript brown haired woman in a business suit gave a small wave. "They'll be your contacts with their respective agencies. Each one of them is going to be heading up their own teams looking into this mess, however expect that to take several more days so until that happens they're the extent of our assistance for the moment. Beyond that I'm assigning the remainder of the Homicide detectives currently not on other assignments to this case. You have first priority on ERT deployment for the next week, and Sergeant Bellweather here will be your back up for this case."

Spencer blinked and shot a glance at the sergeant. "By back-up you mean…?" He prompted.

"Where you go, he goes." Came the blunt reply. "I know you currently don't have an assigned partner since last month, but the sergeant should be good enough if this situation continues to deteriorate. I don't want anyone going anywhere alone or unarmed until this is handled."

"Understood." Spencer said.

"Good. Now I know you've had a long day already, but I need you to get down to Yaletown and start trying to figure out where these things might appear next. The final list of your team will be waiting for you on your desk when you get back. Dismissed everyone."

There was a scraping of chairs as everyone stood up and headed for the door. Spencer scooped up the case file as he stood. He slid the chair back into place and headed for the door only to find the way blocked by the sergeant. He took a moment to look the man over. The man was of middling height with broad shoulders and short brown hair. He was fit, enough that the muscles on his arms were visible though not overly so.

The sergeant stuck out his hand. "Didn't get around to introducing myself last time. Sergeant Harry Bellweather, normally with the Criminal Intelligence Unit, though I've done some time in Hate Crimes, and Homicide over the years." He said.

Spencer took the hand and shook it. "An impressive list, welcome back to Homicide." He said.

"Wish it was under better circumstances." Bellweather replied, "Well, shall we?" He gestured out the door.

"Of course. Come on let's get to work." Spencer said taking the lead out of the office.

 **December 22** **st** **, 2015**

 **Vancouver, BC, Canada**

 **Day 2, 8:50am**

Alex sighed as she relaxed in the bath of the ensuite bathroom. It was almost magical the way the blue flames reflected off the surface of the water, flickering to and thro in the slight breeze that flowed constantly through the room and on any other day Alex might have found it relaxing to watch. As it was her mind was elsewhere as she turned her thoughts inward to her reaction only a few minutes earlier.

She had panicked. There was no other way to put it. The moment the blue flames had lit up her first reaction had been a primal urge to flee that had risen up deep inside her. Looking back even just a few minutes later she could understand why her friends had laughed. Her reaction, to bury herself in a pile of pillows, had been utterly ridiculous from a rational perspective. But for that instant she hadn't been rational, she'd reacted not like a human, but like an animal. The very thought was sobering enough to push back the excitement from having finally shown signs of being able to use one of Ahri's famed abilities.

She raised one hand in the pale blue light and stared at the perfectly manicured red nails. Funny how claw-like they now looked. She let her hand drop with a splash. She had been born human, raised human, lived her life as a human and now in one single instant been shown how very little she currently was human.

"Is this how Ahri feels?" She whispered to the empty room, "Or is it worse? Ahri never was human, no matter how much she wanted to be. I'm human, or I'm supposed to be." She fell silent as she considered the dilemma now before her. Albert had been right, this change was more than physical it was mental, and on the deepest level possible. She hugged herself tightly and sunk into the warm bathwaters. The smooth stones that made up the bath pressed into her back as she let herself slid until only her head remained above.

"God this is so confusing." She whimpered before sighing once more. She was human, but now she wasn't. She was a nine-tailed fox who merely looked human, just like Ahri. An idea appeared in her head as part of her recalled the Champion's history. Ahri had had a way to be human. It was how she was as human as she currently was. It was possible- She clamped down on that thought before it could continue. As tempting as it was there was a reason Ahri had stopped using it herself.

"I will not kill people just to be normal." She hissed, "I'm better than that damn it. Ahri was better than that, and she was a damned fox to start with. I was born human, I know better." Sitting up straighter she glared defiantly at the innocently burning wall sconce. "I'm better than that damn it!" She practically growled at the understandably unaffected ornament. After a moment of glaring at the wall she sighed. "Now I'm just being silly, shouting at an inanimate object."

Her eyes drifted to the water feature in the corner as she finally allowed herself to relax a bit. The water was soothing as it tumbled down, the way light reflected off the droplets of water cast them like small sparkles of starlight as they fell. She sighed and ran a hand through her wet hair. The shower she'd had a few minutes earlier had done a wonderful job in making her feel clean and the room really was a wonder to behold.

Perhaps she'd get out in a few more minutes, but for now it was time to relax.

 **December 22** **nd** **, 2015**

 **Yaletown, Vancouver, BC, Canada**

 **Day 2, 9:03am**

The trip across town was far from quiet as Spencer quickly learned that his new partner enjoyed talking. Sports, the horrible season the Canucks were having; the recent bad weather, his cousin had had his roof collapse from too much snow up in Quesnel; and even a few cases he'd helped with during is last run with the homicide department. Turned out that he hadn't actually been an official member of the Homicide department, merely assigned to assist them during a period of unfortunately heavy work. Three years of heavy work as it turned out.

"Three years of hard work, and I didn't even get a raise for it." He'd comment with good humour, "They only give the Homicide team payrate if your part of the department, doesn't matter if you're helping them out or not. Tripled my workload and I didn't even get a cent more. Still we got the guys who'd done the murders so not like it was a waste or anything right?"

It wasn't all just about Sergeant Bellweather though. As they pulled away from a Tim Hortons, large coffees in the cupholder between them, Harry looked at him and asked, "So, what happened to your last partner? Anything I should be worried about?"

Spencer snorted into his coffee and coughed as some of it went up his nose. "Detective Hewitt retired to Florida. Hit fifty-five and took his pension and took off." He said before taking a proper sip of the hot coffee. "Got out of here just in time to miss the weather."

"Good timing." Bellweather noted.

"More like lucky." Spencer said as the coasted up to a red light. Turning to his new partner he said, "He played the stock market, somehow he managed to make it big the last couple years while everyone else was losing their heads. Not too crazy big mind you, but he's got enough he won't be needing to work for ever again. Mind you, his luck was always the best when everything was going to hell for everyone else." The light turned green and they started moving again.

Bellweather nodded and took a long swig of his coffee, somehow ignoring the fact it was piping hot. "We could use some good luck for this." He said.

"Hopefully it didn't all go south with him like the good weather did." Spencer quipped.

The sergeant chuckled at that. "We can hope." He settled back into his seat sipping his coffee.

The rest of the short trip passed with mostly inane conversation. Finally they turned off Davie street onto Hamilton, and were promptly stopped by police tape and several attending officers. Pulling his car into the only remaining parking spot not blocked by the cordon or filled with other VPD cars. Stepping out of the car Spencer got his first look down Hamilton. It was a narrow one way street with tasteful shops on either side, one side of which every shop and restaurant had large patios. He glanced up at the Cactus Club not even ten feet from his car. The restaurant was closed and he could see curious and worried staff glancing out the window as they went about their morning preparations.

"You know, I think I've been here before." Bellweather said, "That Café is just up this street right?"

"Should be." Spencer said absently as he looked around. "There's no way in hell we're keeping this one quiet."

His partner snorted. "Middle of Yaletown, during the morning rush, did you really think there was a chance this wouldn't make the news?" He asked as he popped the trunk and dug out the shotgun stored inside.

The inspector sighed. "Not really, no. Still this is going to get political really quickly." He said turning to his new partner.

Bellweather shut the trunk and stepped around the car, shotgun cradled in his hands. "Two massacres and aliens, if the politicians don't get involved I'd be surprised." He leaned the gun against his shoulder as he leaned on the car. "So ready for a bug hunt?" He asked with a grin.

"Don't joke about that." Spencer said stepping under the police tape, "I saw those movies and this is already getting too close for comfort."

Bellweather sighed and quickly followed him through the police line. "Yeah, bad joke, bad timing. So where do we start?"

"Let's find the man in charge and get caught up." Spencer replied looking at his phone. "An Inspector Max Barston."

"I know that guy." Bellweather said, "He's part of the CSI unit."

"Well hopefully he has a few answers for us." Spencer said, setting off down the street.

 **December 22** **nd**

 **Vancouver, BC, Canada**

 **Day 2, 9:15am**

Alex slipped into the spare dress. It was still too short for her liking, but without anything else to wear she had to just deal with it. Still, as she looked into the full size mirror that had been hidden behind yet another secret panel, she had to admit that Ahri was beautiful and the dress certainly helped… accentuate it. She crossed her arms under her breasts and gave them the slightest push up. She felt her cheeks heating up as she looked at herself in the mirror and quickly let her arms, and breasts, fall. She turned away and sighed.

It was strange actually being the beautiful woman in the mirror, but it was something she needed to get used to. A knock on the door provided a welcome distraction. "Come in." She called.

The door opened and Richard leaned in. "Finally dressed I see." She quipped. Alex raised an eyebrow at the other former boy who was still wearing the same fluffy white bathrobe from early.

"Unlike someone else I see." She said sardonically.

Richard shrugged. "It's comfy. Anyway Claire and Will are up finally. They're in the rec room with Luke. I got sent to drag your ass out of the bath so we can talk." She said, lifting a cup of coffee into view and slurping it loudly.

Alex narrowed her eyes at the white haired woman. "And were you planning on letting me get dress before dragging me off?" She asked suspiciously.

Richard smirked from behind her coffee mug. "Nope." She said cheerily, letting the word pop as she said it.

"I suppose I should be glad I avoided the sin of sloth then." Alex said sarcastically as she contemplated the stockings in her hand. The penthouse was a touch cold, not surprising seeing as the temperature outside hadn't gone above freezing in nearly a month, and the stocking would help keep her a little bit warmer; but wearing them just felt weird. The day before it had been easy to convince herself that it was just to _complete the look_. Wearing them without a reason like that just felt-

"Are you going to put them on, or do I need to give you a moment alone?" Richard asked with a salacious grin and a wink that sent a blush across Alex's face.

She sent a glare at her friend that only drew a snicker before she sighed and sat down on the bed. She quickly pulled them on and rose gracefully, all the while still fighting a blush as her friend continued to snicker. Striding quickly she brushed passed Richard with a quiet, "Hrmph" of annoyance.

"Aah, don't be mad." Richard complained as she followed Alex down the hall to the stairs, "You left a perfect opening, how could I resist?"

Alex just ignored her friend's dramatics, an ability she'd had years of practice at, as she took the stairs two at a time. She pointedly ignored Richard's call to slow down, it was only because of her coffee that the archer wasn't doing the same after all.

The second floor of Luke's penthouse was much like the first, a long hallway flanked on either side by a number of rooms. At each end were large double doors, those behind her lead out onto a sundeck with a pool. The double doors in front of her were wide open. Several large couches and chairs could be seen clustered around a shutdown widescreen TV. The faint sound of conversation could be heard. As she got closer it became clearer. She managed to keep a smirk off her face as an idea trickled into her head.

"..from an eight year old Luke. Really, did you bother to think this through?" Claire said, mild anger clear in her voice.

"We haven't made the calls yet." He protested as Alex stalked into the room.

"Look whose finally moving." William quipped as she swept passed the couch where he and Claire were cuddling. She ignored him as she found the largest available couch and flopped onto it, her head buried in the throw pillows. "And, hello to you to." He mumbled.

He and Claire shared a look before Claire asked, "You okay Alex?" Her voice was slightly concerned.

Alex smiled beneath the cushions but only replied with a non-commital grunt, letting her tails slide artfully to the floor as she did. Her ears twitched as Richard entered the room in a rush, while looking thoroughly put out.

"What did you do Richie?" Claire asked, turning on the woman.

"What?" Alex could hear the confusion at the sudden interrogation from across the room.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Claire enunciated clearly, gesturing to the pile of pillows and fluffy tails.

"Nothing." Richard protested. Claire stared at her and the twenty-two year old shifted uncomfortably. "I might have made a joke or two…" She confessed.

"And what did you say?" Claire asked. Alex managed to just bury a snicker in time to keep from ruining her cover. One her tails might have twitched though.

"She was staring at her socks like she couldn't decide whether to kill them or kiss 'em." Richard said, staring morosely into her mug of coffee. One of Alex's tails twitched again.

Claire's facepalm could be heard across the room without effort. "And you decided to…?" She prompted.

"… I may have asked if she needed some alone time…" Richard confessed quietly, taking a small sip from her mug.

"You inconsiderate idiot." Claire snapped at the same time Alex's urge to laugh finally overcame her self-control. Everyone in the room stared as throw pillows went flying and the nine-tails doubled over with laughter.

Finally Luke chuckled from his place at a large, well-equipped computer desk. "Still can't keep a straight face can you?" He said as he took a sip from his mug. Alex shook her head as she wheezed with laughter.

Comprehension dawned on Richard's face as she blushed and snarled. "You set me up you bastard."

"Language." Claire snapped and the archer's cheeks went even more pink. The blonde-haired girl turned to the convulsing kitsune and shook her head. "And really, using me to get back at this idiot without warning me?"

"Oi." Richard protested.

Alex managed to rein in her laughter enough to verbally reply. "Sorry, no time." She gasped out.

William chuckled and hugged his aggrieved girlfriend. "Richie was asking for it." He said.

"Oi!" Said Richie glared at the blonde boy before sniffing primly and flouncing over to a nearby armchair.

"Hmm." Claire said non-committedly before sighing. "Well not that we're all here I suppose we can get to business then." She fixed the first three people to wake up with a glare. "First off, what were you three thinking earlier?" She asked.

"About what?" Alex asked as she sat up, still fighting the occasional snicker as Richard shot her glares from over her mug.

"Claire's annoyed about the whole bring people in for clothing thing." Luke said absently as he looked at something on his computer.

Alex blinked and rolled her eyes. "Other than the fact that I obviously can't wander out and go shopping?" She suggested.

"And bringing in people, who we don't know and can't trust, is such a good idea?" Claire replied sarcastically.

The nine-tails match her friend's ire with a glare of her own. "Well if you have a better idea the say something." She snapped, her good humour disappearing in an instant.

Reaching into her pocket Claire pulled out a thing strip of rolled up cloth. "This is a tape measure, a Tailor's tape measure." She said not breaking eye-contact for a second. "With this I can take all of your measurements and find clothing that fits without you having to be there. It'll take a while longer than normal, but it should work, and we don't have to bring people in."

Blushing once more with embarrassment Alex looked away. "That… sounds like a better idea I guess." She mumbled. It really was. Claire had a good point when she said they couldn't trust the people from one of these boutiques. Sure discretion was one thing when dealing with more ordinary things, but it was a bit much to expect them to remain silent with something as strange as herself, despite Luke's and Albert's assurances to the contrary.

"So does that mean I can tell Albert to not worry about making those calls?" Luke asked, taking a sip from his cup of coffee.

"I will need him to take me and Richard shopping." Claire said with a smile.

Richard's mug stopped inches from her mouth. "Wait, what? Why am I going with you?" She asked.

Claire sent her a condescending look. "I'm already doing a blind clothing hunt for one person, I don't need to do it for two." She said, "Alex can't leave the building, but you can. You're coming." Her tone brooked no argument and the white-haired girl pouted into her coffee.

"Need me to come along?" Will asked.

Claire looked at him surprised for a moment before shaking her head with a smile. "No, we're going to need as much room for clothing as possible, thanks for offering Will." She gave him a light kiss.

"Where you going to head?" Alex asked.

"Well, if Luke's serious about offering to pay…" Claire trailed off.

Luke rolled his eyes across the room and sighed. "Try not to completely break my bank account." He said.

"I was thinking Pacific Centre." She replied.

Luke looked away from his computer and gave her a deadpanned look. "Keep it under twenty grand for each of them." He said dryly.

Claire gave him her best innocent look. In Alex's opinion it was quite good, really it was, but everyone there knew her too well to be fooled. She pouted after a moment as everyone but her boyfriend gave her a series of flat stares. "Fine, but we're still going there." She said.

"I'll let Albert know." Luke said fishing out his cell phone.

Claire grinned and stood up. "Well come on you two, let's get those measurements taken." She said making her way out of the room.

Richard and Alex shared a look before shrugging and following her out of the room. Behind them William stood up and walked over to Luke's desk. The two of them followed ordinary bedroom, the one Claire and Will shared if the rumbled bed sheets meant anything.

The moment the door closed behind them Claire pulled out a pen and pad from her pants pocket before unravelling the tailor's tape with a flourish. "Right, let's start with Alex." She said stepping up to the nine-tails in question. "Arms up and out." She commanded.

With a bemused smile at her enthusiasm Alex lifted her arms up and tried not to squeak when Claire reached around and pulled the tape tight around her waist then her hips. As she wrote down the numbers on the pad Claire hesitated and retook the measures once more, getting an odd look from the other two people in the room.

"Something wrong?" Alex asked curious.

Claire hesitated. "Just a second, Richie, could you hold this at Alex's feet?" She held one end of the tailor's tape out. Bemused the platinum haired archer took the end and pinned it to the ground with her toe. Claire looked at the measuring tape then the pad next to her before shaking her head and muttering.

"Claire?" Alex prompted.

The blonde sighed. "You're measurements are… weird. I guess I should have expected something a little off. Honestly on a normal human these numbers would be too small." She said waving the pad and pen accusingly. "I should be seeing your ribs or hip bones or something, instead you're more ripped than you were as a guy. You've got a literally perfect hourglass going on."

"Given that I'm apparently supposed to be a fox…" Alex trailed off.

Claire rolled her eyes. "I know, Kitsune, Nine-tails that thing… Still the numbers aren't off by that much, maybe an inch or two. I doubt anyone will notice unless they take your measurements like I am." She said taking the tape measure to Alex's arms.

"How do you even know this?" Richard asked from where she sat on the bed.

"I took a couple biology classes before transferring to UBC to get away from my parents. Just enough to know that I don't want to be a doctor. Some of it stuck." Claire said as she wrapped the tape measure around Alex's breasts, drawing a legitimate squeak out of her. Writing the numbers on the pad she did a bit of math and sighed. "And I've got another reason to be jealous of you." She lamented.

"Not my fault." Alex protested with a blush.

"I'm aware. Just like other's you're not to blame for having a 34DD." She said with a roll of her eyes and a sigh.

"Huh." Richard said as she looked down at her own breasts. "Wonder what these two are." She said cupping one of them.

Alex's blush doubled in intensity. "Can we please move on." She asked with a rather high pitched voice.

Claire snickered and waved her away. "I've got my measurements for you." She said before pointing her pad at Richard imperiously. "Now, that housecoat is too fluffy, strip!"

Alex gave her blonde friend a flat look and was about to burst her friend's happy bubble when Richard replied, "Okay." And started to undo the belt holding it together.

Feeling her face get significantly warmer Alex spun on the spot to face a blank wall. It got hotter when Claire said, "Your naked under that thing." She sounded incredulous.

"And what am I supposed to be wearing?" Richard asked sarcastically as her housecoat hit the floor with a thump. Alex's ears twitched nervously. "There's a reason we're going shopping."

"Tell me you have something to wear out of here?" Claire asked.

"Gah, that's cold." Richard squeaked making Alex twitch, "and yeah, those Ashe outfits."

"Bit cold for this time of year." Claire observed. "35D. Almost as big as Alex." A tail had found its way into Alex's hands where it twitched occasionally.

"D's good, right?" The tip of Alex's right ear spasmed despite her best efforts.

"Bigger than mine…" Claire mumbled. Alex was pretty sure she wasn't supposed to her hear that from how quiet it was.

A knock on the door drew their attention before Will's voice floated into the room. "Hey, you three need to come back to the rec room. Something big just happened." He said.

"We'll be there in a moment." Claire shouted back. Alex could hear the tape measure being wrapped back up. "Get that thing back on Richie."

"Ohkay." She chirped and Alex heard the rustle of her housecoat being slipped back on. When it stopped Alex turned around and let go of her tail, only to be met by the amuse gazes of her two friends.

"Well, I guess we know which team you're swinging for don't we?" Richard quipped as she picked up her mug.

Alex looked away again, drawing giggles from both. "Come on, let's go find out what's so big that it couldn't wait." Claire said leading the way out, followed closely by a giggling Richard.

Alex sighed and shook her head. Her friends were so weird sometimes. With a small smile she followed them down the hall back to the rec room. There the four of them were clustered around Luke's desk and she walked over to join them.

"Well, what's so big Will?" Claire asked.

William and Luke shared a look before Luke reached over and started a video. The picture was shaky but clear enough to make out details. The first few moments weren't anything special, just a couple having some fun in front of a shop in Yaletown. Then there was a loud crash from behind the cameraman and screaming started as the camera was whipped around to point down the street.

Alex recognized the area, it was a reasonably popular area of Yaletown, well maintained with a number of specialty stores and plenty of restaurants and cafés. The street in the direction of the screams was empty for a second before the large bay window of a Blendz Coffee shop was blasted open by a man who had been tackled through the glass by some sort of creature. After a second the video zoomed in on the beast as it plunged a crab-like leg through the front of the man's chest.

Luke paused the video and turned to them his face chalk white. Alex ignored it as she felt her stomach sink into an abyss. The breast was a strange purple colour that gradually turned an off-white as it got further up the neck of the creature. It had four limbs each spiked and articulated like a crustacean's. Its mouth was a row of spikes with a split bottom jaw that was spread wide open, and most damning of all was the trio of large eyes that seemed to sit without eyelids on the things forehead.

"Voidling." Alex whispered with horror.

 **December 22** **nd**

 **Vancouver, BC, Canada**

 **Day 2, 9:50am**

The walk down the street took four, maybe six, minutes before they found the man in charge. Half that time was spent stepping carefully around evidence markers. A quick look up and down the street revealed almost as many as the ballroom from before. Standing in the centre of the disaster, in the middle of the cross streets of Helmcken and Hamilton, a man was directing those around him.

As they approached the man caught sight of them and quickly gestured the last couple of civilian techs around him towards the Blenz Coffee at the south-west corner of the intersection before stepping forward to meet them.

"Well the two of you look important." He said with a grim smile, "I'm Inspector Max Barston, the man in charge of this crime scene. You wouldn't happen to be Inspector Hock?" He held his hand out.

Max Barston was a reasonably young man to be an Inspector, at least from Hock's point of view. He couldn't be more than thirty with a thin gangly build, thick glasses and short well-trimmed blonde hair.

"I am." Hock said, taking the offered hand. "I hope you don't mind me saying, but you seem a bit young to be in charge of a crime-scene."

Barston chuckled. "And now I owe Mark a fifty." He muttered before shaking his head. "Yeah I am a bit young to be doing this, honestly this is the first crime scene I've been in charge of. With the rest of the unit still busy over at the hotel Vancouver, or still asleep after last night's work, I'm all that can be spared for this mess."

"Didn't realize it was that bad." Harry said stepping up and shaking Barston's hand. "Sergeant Harry Bellweather, temporary partner of the Inspector here."

"Good to meet you sergeant. Honestly if these cases were even slightly normal it wouldn't be an issue, but we've got two unprecedented massacres happening within forty-eight hours of each other. Too much ground to cover, plus the more normal work that's still cropping up." The young man pushed his glasses back up his nose with one hand. "Now I'm not a complete rookie to all this, but if there's even one more incident like this we're going to be pushing the bottom of the barrel for manpower."

"Hopefully we can prevent that." Spencer said, "Now can you bring us up to date with what you've got."

Barston nodded and gestured to the Blenz Coffee. "Right, let's start with the place these things first showed up in. If you'll follow me?" He led them to the shop's entrance.

As they approached Spencer let his eyes roam over the front of the building. It was a modern coffee shop with large plate-glass windows, all of which were shattered outward onto the street. The mainly glass door was broken with its metal frame hanging loosely by one hinge. The small patio on either side of the main door was enclosed by a decorative metal fence, several large holes with jagged bent metal showed where those things had undoubtedly plowed through, and full of broken wood from what must have been patio furniture.

"The damage to the glass and patio shows, rather obviously, that these things entered the premises from the back door, a fact supported by the damage to said door. We'll get to that in a minute." He gestured to the closest window from and a clear trail of destruction that lead from it through the decorative fence and into the street. "Most of these things did not seem to want to stay in the café. That particular trail leads directly to the back door."

Hock followed the trail with his eyes, and sure enough it neatly bisected what must have been two tables and the main counter, before it cleaved cleanly, for a given definition of clean, through the back wall.

"Damn." Bellweather muttered. "Those things don't mess around do they?"

Barston snorted. "No they did not. We count seven separate trails that simply lead from the back door straight out the front windows." He said pointing them out. "Most of the dead inside the café itself are from the three that remained inside. Anything more precise than that is going to have to wait for lab work to come back though. Normally I'd put that at a week or two, but with the Hotel Vancouver on top of this the labs are going to be buried with work."

Spencer nodded before noticing something. "I see human bodies, but where are the bodies of the monsters?" He asked.

"Already headed back to the morgue." Barston replied before turning and pointing to several nearby stores. "We're fortunate it's so close to Christmas in a way. Normally this place is busier even so early. Thanks to both the holiday and the weather the only people not in the café were a few lucky tourists who somehow managed to escape, and the proprietors of several shops. We've already taken statements from the tourists and sent them off, but not before they managed to upload their videos to youtube."

Harry shot Spencer a look. "Looks like he might really have taken all the luck with him after all, huh?" He quipped darkly.

Spencer snorted and waved off Barston's questioning look. "Do we know for sure where these things came from?" He asked the other Inspector.

"Out back behind the Blenz there's a narrow alleyway. They came in through that door. This way please." He said before carefully stepping into the café. The inside was populated by both a significant amount of blood and body parts, as well as several technicians taking photographs and measurements.

Spencer heard the sergeant gag as they walked through. "Almost as bad a smell as the ballroom." The man muttered.

"Back here." Barston said stepping aside as they reached the back door. The solid steel back door that was currently lying in the middle of the backroom of the café with several large holes punched through it and the steel door frame sticking out of the wall, twisted in odd shapes like a malformed twizzler.

Spencer stepped over the door and examined the doorframe carefully. He pulled a set of disposable gloves from the inside of his coat and put them on. Cautiously he reached out the prodded the doorframe. It felt odd, warm still despite the outside temperature being below freezing, and when he applied a little pressure the metal deformed ever so slightly before he stopped.

"Strange, this metal is still warm and malleable. Have your people taken a sample yet?" He asked.

"Not that I know of." Barston said. He reached out with his own gloved hands and felt the metal. "Strange, then again what about this isn't?"

"Not enough, that's for sure." Bellweather said, stepping passed the two of them and out into the ally, his shotgun raised. "Alleyway's clear, but you might want to take a look at this." His voice drifted back into the building.

Spencer stepped out into the alleyway and looked down the way the sergeant had his shotgun raised. Several technicians in full hazmat gear were clustered around two large holes in the walls of the alley, both big enough that a full grown man could walk through them to the stores and restaurants behind them. Well you could if you were willing to risk contact with the strange purple sludge running down the walls and risk breathing in the odd purple and green smoke that was emanating from the surrounding stonework.

"Right, that was next on the list of items to show you." Barston said, joining them. "We think that's where these things came from. Whatever left those two holes these things leave tracks that start there."

Spencer sighed. "Another one for the Alien Invasion theory." Bellweather said as he lowered his gun.

"You're thinking aliens?" Barston asked.

Inspector Hock shot him a flat look. "I suppose you know of somewhere on earth where monsters capable of these just walk out of thin air then?" He asked.

Barston coughed into his fist and blushed. "Errrr, no I don't, but aliens?" He repeated sceptically.

"Certainly more plausible than some of the other theories." Spencer said turning back into the café. "Now the Chief told me there's several teams of K-9 units searching for the remaining creatures. From what I understand you are coordinating them?"

"Yes, from a command tent just down the street." Barston said quickly taking the lead out of the building. He showed them down Helmcken to a large command tent set up a hundred meters away from the crime scene. Two officers in tactical vests and carrying assault rifles were on guard at the entrance as they stepped through the flaps of the emergency tent. Several tables were set up with maps, computers and radio equipment all of which was manned. Leading them over to a woman by a radio the Inspector tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up at Barston and gave him a strained smile.

"Hello Inspector, you've got good timing." She said grimly, well if that wasn't alarming Spencer wasn't sure what was really.

"Good timing. Why don't I like the sound of that?" Harry echoed.

"What's the matter Sarah?" Inspector Barston asked.

Rather than reply Sarah took off her headset and fiddled with a few settings on the old radio before handing Max the microphone. "Issue with the K-9 Units." She said.

"How many men are in these search units again?" Hock asked.

Max spared him a glance before flipping a switch on the radio, bringing a set of old speakers to life behind it. "Eight men and two dogs in each unit, and all the men are in kevlar and carrying rifles. We've got four of them combing the area. Which Un it is having problems Sarah?" He asked.

"Three of them haven't reported in or responded in the last ten minutes sir. I was about to send someone to get you." She said, "I thought it was just microphone issues at first when Constable Williams failed to report on time, god knows they get unreliable in some of the more dense areas of town, but then the others haven't reported in yet either. Last one is Constable Harding's unit."

Barston nodded with a frown before keying the mic. "Constable Harding, this is Inspector Barston do you copy, over." He said.

A moment later a voice replied, "This is Constable Harding, Inspector. We're at what we believe is the last location of the Constable William's team, and something's not right."

"Define not right Constable."

"The dogs won't go any further sir, something's got them spooked." The Constable said, "No idea what, nothing's changed from what I can tell. One moment they were fine, the next they started cowering and they won't move no matter what we do. Almost at the point where I'm willing to pick them up and carry them"

"Where are you right now?" Barston asked.

"Cross the street from Pacific Centre, an alley off Gran-" The officer cut off without warning, replaced by a silence that seemed to resonate from the radio.

"Constable Harding?" Barston asked after a second. "Constable respond." He looked at Spencer and shrugged. "Hell of a time for the radio to crap out." He commented.

"Or something's happened." Harry said looking pointedly at the radio which was almost disturbingly quiet.

"We would have heard something." Barston said when the radio sparked to life.

"I'm sorry." A voice said from the radio. Spencer shivered at the strange duality of the voice, like it was both right next to him and at the same time on the other side of a large cathedral. "I can't control it. I'm sorry."

Rallying some nerve Inspector Barston demanded, "Who is this? Where are my men."

An echoing wet chuckle was his reply. "I think you know what happened…" There was a creak from the radio as Barston's hand clenched the radio.

"Who are you?" He snarled.

"I am… I have names… I think you mean the one you might know." Another wet chuckle echoed from the radio. "I'd rather not give it. Better that my mother does not know what I have become."

Spencer recognized the look of anger on Barston's face as he opened his mouth to retort and pre-empted him. "What name would you have us use then?" Spencer asked, shooting Barston a look.

"Naaaaame…" For a second the voice lost all human qualities as it drew the word out. Barston flinched as his anger was visibly doused. "Naaaaaame… I suppose we should use one for now….. There is another you may find recognition of….."

The voice trailed off and the three VPD officers exchanged looks. "A, uh, name. You do have one right?" Harry prompted after a moment, looking distinctly unnerved with his hands clenched white around the gun in his hands.

"Yes… Yes… I do…" The voice was strained like it was fighting to speak. "Call us… Malzahar… Herald of the Voi-gherk." There was a strangled sound and the radio fell silent.

"You still there?" Barston asked. He received only static for his troubles.

Spencer stared at the radio for a moment before he said, "Contact the ERT get some men up there now. Harry, get the car around to this side."

"Sir." The sergeant said before bolting out the tent flap.

Turning to the other Inspector Spencer put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm heading to Pacific Centre once I let the chief know about what just happened. Stay here and get this place locked down, no one in or out without waving a badge first."

The younger man growled and turned on him, shrugging his hand off. "Those men are out there on my instructions Hock, I should-"

"Sir." Constable Sarah interrupted him, speaking for the first time since before the strange voice. Both men looked to her. Her face was white and pasty, and she looked like all she wanted to do was find somewhere to simply keel over in peace.

Barston looked at her quietly for a few moments before sighing. "Go Hock, let the chief know what's happened. I'll get this place locked down." He said, guiding the constable into a chair.

"Thank you." She said.

"Good luck Barston." Hock said holding out his hand.

They young inspector chuckled grimly. "Luck? Sounds like you might need it more. Go on." He said shaking the offered hand.

Spencer nodded and headed out of the tent at a swift pace. He fished his phone out of his pocket as he turned down the street. As he searched for the quick dial for the chief of police he noted the time: 10:40. The Pacific Centre mall opened at ten on the dot, which meant the two-three story partially underground mall was undoubtedly full of people by now. As he raised the ringing phone to his ear he only hoped they'd be there in time, this time.

 **End Time**

 **December 22** **st** **, 2015**

 **2120 Cambie Street,Vancouver, BC, Canada**

 **Day 2, 8:33am**


End file.
